


Oh No He Didn't

by viridianaln9



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Childbirth, Death, F/M, Gen, Gohan BAMF, Gohan is a badass, Multi, Vegeta and Bulma are good parents, Videl meets someone new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianaln9/pseuds/viridianaln9
Summary: What if both Goku and Chi-Chi are dead? What if Gohan and Goten live in Capsule Corp with the Briefs? What if Gohan doesn't find out about Hercule taking his credit until he enters High School and wants to teach him a lesson. What will Videl think as she falls for a coldhearted Gohan?
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Lime/Mirai Trunks, Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	1. The End to The New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to change this story over here from fanfiction.net as well. I hope you guys like it.

**Oh No He Didn't**

**One: The End to The New Beginning**

It had been a few weeks after the defeat of Cell, but no one cared if someone remembered him or not. For the Z-Fighters were mourning the loss of Goku the most affected was his son Gohan. Who blamed himself for his death and leaving his mother without a husband? All the Z-Fighters tried to cheer him up, however, it only seemed to get worst. His gentle care-free eyes had become haunted, cold and sadly filled with anger.

_A Month Later_

Luck seemed to change in Gohan's life. Chi-Chi gave him the best news he could have heard but at the same time the biggest stake at his heart. She was pregnant, it was as if Goku left them one last gift and Gohan couldn't be any happier. Gohan knew he was going to be the best big brother, he could be. Gohan helped Chi-Chi around the house, getting his studies done.

He helped Chi-Chi with the arrangements for his new baby sister or brother to come. The world seemed to come with a certain peace.

#

_A Few Months Later_

It finally came time to deliver the baby. There was something ominous about it, Chi-Chi the strong woman seemed to be weaker than ever. Chi-Chi being stubborn as always played it off like it was nothing so her son wouldn't worry about her and the others would believe her. Only Piccolo and Vegeta seemed to know the real extent of her weakened state.

In the hospital, the birth went great, with absolutely no complications. Gohan heard the new cries of his new baby brother and it made his day. However, no one except for maybe Piccolo and Vegeta expected what happened next. All the Z-Fighters had gotten inside the room to congratulate Chi-Chi for the birth of _'Goten'_ (it was the name they had decided).

The IV machine went to go crazy and most of them dismissed it with Chi-Chi being excited about the baby. Gohan walked over to his mother to tell her to 'calm down' he didn't want her to distress herself. Chi-Chi though told him her last words.

"Gohan, I love you, take care of your little brother," She whispered and the line of her heart in the monitor went flat. Everyone in the room stood there shocked at the thing that had just happened. The paramedics tried in vain to revive her. Gohan, on the other hand, couldn't shake his body of the emotional and mental shock he was in.

Vegeta moved behind Gohan and told him. "Come on Kaka-brat, I don't have all day," He said sweetly (Yeah, right). Everyone thought Vegeta was being his normal asshole self but in truth; Vegeta was worried that Gohan would snap and destroy everyone in his path. Gohan didn't move an inch, leaving Vegeta any choice but to hit him in the back of the neck knocking him out cold.

Vegeta held Gohan in his arms and looked at Bulma.

"Woman, make sure the other brat is okay," He said. "I'm taking this one home, so he can get out of the shock," Bulma just starred but nodded as Vegeta moved with Gohan out the window out to Capsule Corp. Every one of the Z-fighters was in shock at this but helped Bulma in what she needed.

A few minutes later Krillin moved and asked Bulma, what all the others were thinking.

"Hey, Bulma?" he said.

"Yes," She said.

"Who is taking Gohan and Goten into their home?" he asked putting a hand behind his neck he kept looking at the floor. "I could take them in I mean I don't think that 18 would mind," Krillin looked up to see Bulma giving him a very Vegeta like glare.

"I'm taking them you moron!!!, How can you even have asked that?" She screamed. All the Z-Fighters moved away from the angry woman.

#

_In Capsule Corp_

Gohan began to wake up from Vegeta's hit. His neck was still sore from it.

"What happened?" he asked the empty room. It took a few minutes before all the information sunk in. His mother was dead, leaving him and baby Goten as orphans. Something in him began to feel hatred for the world he protected, for his Dad, because now there was no one there to take care of him, how was the world fair he had been made to become more mature than other kids his age?

In the shadows, Vegeta, watched as Gohan struggled with his inner demons. He out of anyone understood his anger, he who lost his parents and his planet as a kid. It hit home. What Vegeta didn't expect was to be caught by the person he was watching.

"Vegeta, what are you doing there?" Gohan asked.

"None of your business brat," Vegeta snapped, but with those words, Gohan understood way more. _'I'm trying to see if you don't blow a casket.'_ Gohan cough at the thought.

"Thanks, Vegeta, but I don't plan to blow a casket if that is what you're expecting?" Gohan said. "I have more control than that," Vegeta stared at him evilly.

"I don't want the woman to come crying to me later," With that, he left Gohan alone, but kept a lock on his Ki just-in-case.

The darkness in the room seemed emptier with only him in there. Gohan began to curse at the heavens silently.

"Why did you leave me alone, mom and dad?" he questioned silently in his mind. Lying on the bed his mind began to wonder when he felt someone touch him. He turned around trying to see but he didn't. He sure as hell heard him though.

 **"Gohan,"** The voice said inside his head.

 _"Dad?"_ Gohan questioned a bit shocked and he stood up.

 **"Hey son, I'm so proud of you,"** Goku said. **"Oh, and your mom says, hi,"** Told him sounding happier than ever. Gohan just continued to stand there.

 _"How are you talking to me? Aren't you supposed to be dead?"_ Gohan said incredulously. A hearty chuckle could be heard bouncing off the walls.

 **"Oh that, well after I saw your mother here…I beat King Kai in a starring contest,"** Goku said. **"Since I won, I asked that I would be able to talk to you,"** Goku told him as if it was no big deal. Gohan could not believe his dad went through all that trouble just so he could talk to him.

 _"Um…so what's going on?"_ Gohan asked. _"I mean if you went through all that trouble it must be important,"_ Gohan feared a little there would be another being like Cell or Frieza would appear.

 **"Oh no, I just didn't want you to feel alone, to think your mother and I just left you,"** Goku said. **"We love you so much Son and your little brother,"** The last part Goku said it as a whisper.

_"You know about Goten?"_

**"Well of course, Chi-Chi told me after I got over the shock of seeing her here,"** Goku said, Gohan chuckle because he could imagine his father shock and with his hand behind his head as always. Goku had to believe that Chi-Chi had to be there with him, that they were helping each other out.

 _"So…will I be the only one able to hear you or will the others be able to?"_ Gohan asked.

 **"No, only you, of course when Goten gets older I will be able to talk to him and you will have to explain that to him,"** Goku said seriously.

 _"Oh, okay but I have a bit of a problem, I still want to train,"_ Gohan said. _"I'm sure Bulma is going to make me study,"_

 **"Well you still have to study; I know your mom would want that. About training, I don't think Vegeta is going to mind having a sparring partner, so I don't think you would have to worry about them,"** Goku said.

 _"Okay, Dad, thanks and tell Mom I said 'hi, '"_ Gohan said understanding his Dad's advice.

 **"Alright, I will talk to you later. Sleep well Son,"** Goku said.

#

_Next Morning_

Gohan woke-up more energize and with the smell of breakfast he felt at home. He ran downstairs and was met by a bubbly Mrs. Briefs cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, dear do you want some breakfast?" she asked but began to chuckle. “Of course, you do, well come sit down and eat," She said.

Gohan sat down and began to eat at Saiyan speed and concentration that he didn't notice Bulma come in and began to talk to him. That is until.

"GOHAN, I'M TALKING TO YOU!" She screamed, making Gohan stop and looked at her apologetic.

"Sorry, Bulma," He said and Bulma smiled.

"It's alright hon, you remind me so much of Goku when you're eating like that not to mention Vegeta," She said amused, her stare became serious as she looked at Gohan. "Anyway, Gohan I don't want to ruin your breakfast, but I need to talk to you about adoption," Bulma looked at Gohan and with him not saying anything she began to panic.

"Oh, Gohan, you will always be welcomed here. I mean if you want to go live with Krillin, I really wanted you to live here, but it has to be your choice," She said a bit sad thinking she had said the wrong thing. Gohan noticed her tone and looked at her.

"Oh, Sorry Bulma," He said. "I would like to stay here, I was just wondering, why you would want me and not just Goten?" he questioned softly. Bulma had heard from Vegeta that Gohan was dealing with his inner demons but she didn't believe him. Seeing this she believed him now.

"Gohan Son, don't be ridiculous, I would be very happy to have you and Goten as my kids and don't you believe otherwise, right now you sound like…" she didn't finish for at that moment Vegeta came in.

"What are you screaming about now, Woman?" Vegeta said exasperated. It earned him a look from the blue-haired scientist.

"Nothing Veggie," She said smirking. "I'm just telling Gohan that I'm adopting him and Goten, it should be done by today or this week and they will be our responsibility,"

"Ours? Vegeta questioned. "You mean 'yours' Woman, I don't wish to have Kakarot's brats as my responsibility," He sneered.

"What Vegeta you scared?" Gohan asked getting the attention of both Vegeta and Bulma. "I mean of finally having a strong sparring partner instead of your robots," He taunted.

"What did you just say Kaka-brat?" Vegeta screamed.

"What you heard?" Gohan said. In truth, Gohan didn't know what had gotten into him but he was happy to say it anyway. Vegeta was angry that his vein was popping out.

"Woman, this brat better be our responsibility by today or this week," He said glaring at Gohan. "I will teach him manners then," He crossed his arms and left to his Gravity Room.

As Vegeta left Bulma and Gohan were left with an awkward silence. Until Bulma couldn't take it anymore. She turned to Gohan.

"Did Vegeta just agreed to be your Legal Guardian?" she asked confused.

"I think so, Bulma thank you for helping me and my brother," Gohan said standing and leaving to his bedroom.

#

_Gohan's Bedroom_

Once safely inside his room, Gohan could hear his Father's chuckles bouncing off the walls.

"Did you hear all that?" Gohan asked out loud.

 **"I sure did,"** Goku said. **"How did you know that taunting him into battle would get him to adopt you? I mean not that he would have had any choice with Bulma's mindset,"** Goku admitted.

 _"I don't know I just taunted him,"_ Gohan admitted and smiled as his Father continued to chuckle.


	2. A Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohan's life has changed and he has a small meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos.

** Oh No He Didn't  **

** Two: A Meeting  **

_ Three Years Later  _

It had been three years since the death of both Chi-Chi and Goku. During the three years, Gohan had been training under Vegeta's and Piccolo's for they proved to be the bigger challenges for him. He had also continued his studies and helped Bulma with some of her inventions. The bad side was that he was getting a huge Vegeta-tude. Meaning he taunted his opponents and was rebellious. Well the treatment was more toward Vegeta, to the others he was nice unless he didn't know you, or you annoyed him.

Today was a beautiful day in Capsule Corp. Gohan was sleeping soundly because spending the night training with Vegeta took a lot out of him. That is until two chibi's came into the room silently stalking their prey. Seeing their prey completely knocked out, they smiled at each other as they jumped on their victim's stomach.

Gohan woke-up and saw Trunks and Goten jumping on his stomach. He still wanted to sleep and being half-sleep still he threw them off him into the wall. But the Chibi's would not give up too easily. This time though they hit Gohan in the face with a Ki-ball right in the face.

"Alright, I'm up you kids," Gohan said causing both Goten and Trunks to laugh to his annoyance.

After breakfast, Gohan left to train in the desert with Piccolo and Vegeta for a while. Vegeta was teaching him the moon technique and Piccolo some of his moves.

#

_ In the Dessert _

"Take this, Final…"

"HA!" Gohan countered Vegeta's Final-Flash and didn't even let him finish the name. As the smoke cleared you could see a bloodied Vegeta on the floor.

After they gave Vegeta a senzu-bean, all three got ready to go somewhere else.

"Come-on brat let's get back to the Woman," Vegeta ordered Gohan. Gohan looked at him amused.

"Man, Veggie for a man that just got beat up by a fourteen-year-old kid, I don't think you should be ordering me around," Gohan taunted. It caused Piccolo to smirk and that was rare. Vegeta's vein began to pop in his forehead and Gohan began to laugh. "I'm playing take a joke,"

"I don't take a joke you brat, I'm a warrior the…" Gohan cut him off.

"Yeah, I know the Prince of all Saiyan's," Gohan finished for him. Vegeta grunted no one finished his sentences except for Bulma (Not that he would admit that aloud). To not be embarrassed any longer he left to Capsule Corp without Gohan. Gohan stood their shock for a few seconds before he hurried up knowing Bulma would have his head if he was late.

#

_ Back at Capsule Corp _

Gohan stayed in his room. Bulma had grounded him and Vegeta. Vegeta got the couch and he couldn't leave his bedroom. For starters it was all Vegeta's fault; the guy couldn't take a joke and once they arrived challenged him into match inside the GR. They broke it.

He was so bored that he began to read a book.

** "Gohan," ** Goku called.

_ "Yes, Dad,"  _ Gohan said.

** "Why did you get grounded? Now we can't train together so I can't teach you Instant Transmission," ** Goku scolded him a bit.

_ "Oh, sorry Dad, But Vegeta and I broke the GR," _ Gohan explained.

** "I know I have never seen Bulma turn that color before," ** Goku said. Gohan laughed he hadn't seen that color of red on Bulma either. **"Okay, since your grounded I'm going to let you get bored, please behave,"** Goku said good-bye and Gohan went back to reading.

#

_ A Few Days Later  _

Gohan was finally out of punishment. Today he had promised Bulma to take some capsules to Krillin. He also told Bulma he was going to stay with Dende for a few days.

On his way to Kami House he turned Super-Saiyan so he could get faster the capsules to Krillin and he could go to Dende's since he needed help. Arriving at Master Roshi's house, he was met by 18, who was waiting there for him.

"Hey 18, where's Krillin?" he asked.

"He's coming out," 18 said in a monotone. Krillin came out; he greeted Gohan and thanked him for the capsules. With that done, he took off to the Lookout.

_ Lookout _

Dende felt Gohan's energy, for he was coming at great speeds. He had an idea what Gohan wanted. He remembered that for two years they had gathered the dragon-balls and wished on them. One of the wishes was to make time in the Hyperbolic Chamber unlimited. The second was to have a computer inside with the moves of fighters in the world were documented inside the other wish was that no matter how much they spent in the chamber they wouldn't age.

"Hey, Gohan," Dende greeted him as he arrived.

"Hey, Dende can I use the chamber?" Gohan asked. Dende smiled and congratulated himself in being right.

"Sure Gohan, just don't stay there long unless you told Bulma you were staying," Dende said.

"I told Bulma I was staying for a few days since I'm ahead of my studies," Gohan told him. Dende nodded and Gohan went inside to train.

#

_ A Few Days Later _

After a few days Gohan came out and he was happy. His father had taught him the I.T. and he had mastered it. After cleaning himself and changing clothes he said bye to Dende, and he headed to West City.

He was passing Satan City; the city had gotten the name change but he didn't know the reason why? As he passed, he heard a scream, it sounded like a girl. Changing into Super-Saiyan so he wouldn't be recognized he went to the source of the scream.

It was in an alley that he saw two girls a blonde one and a raven-haired one(hint, hint.) as he got closer he saw that the raven-haired was trying to protect the blond but no such luck for one of the aggressor's kicked her in the stomach. Gohan didn't like that very much, so he took all four men out. Since the blond fainted the only one seeing him was the raven-haired.

The raven-haired girl was just staring it awed at the boy that had just saved them. He seemed around their age and here he was protecting them. She was looking at the almost flaming blond hair, but then he turned to check on them and she was stunned by the beautiful turquoise eyes he had.

Gohan just looked at the raven-haired girl. Seeing they were alright he left. The only problem was that the blond had fainted, but he trusted the other girl could handle that.

Going back to Capsule Corp. he was met by an angry Bulma.

"Man, Vegeta destroyed the GR again," He thought to himself. He didn't expect the next sentence coming out of Bulma's mouth.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG MAN? DO YOU REALIZE HOW WORRIED ABOUT YOU I WAS?" Bulma screamed. Gohan just looked at her weirdly.

"Bulma, I was with Dende remember," Gohan said. Bulma looked confused for a bit then hit her forehead.

"Oh yeah, sorry Gohan I forgot," She smiled. "It wasn't until Vegeta told me you weren't here that I flipped," She explained. Gohan sighed and he could hear his Father laughing from the Otherworld.

After that Gohan went to his room. For some reason, the cerulean color eyes from the raven-haired girl he saved today came to mind and he didn't know why? He just ignored it as he went to sleep for, he knew that he would never see that girl in his life anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments.


	3. Welcome To High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohan goes to High School? Videl gets confused by the new student.

** Oh No He Didn't **

** Three: Welcome to High School **

_ Four Years Later  _

It had been four years for our favorite Demi-Saiyan and Gohan was now a man of 18 years. He gives thanks to Chi-Chi and Bulma drilling his head with information when he was a kid. Gohan was able to battle Bulma and Dr. Brief's in the brain department. When Gohan didn't spend his time taking care of the two devils or training he would lock himself in one of the labs building new invention's for Capsule Corp. being one of the main inventors with Bulma and her Father he owned 30% of Capsule Corp. it also made Gohan, Bulma's right hand in anything related to the company. But it was kept in a low profile. 

All the time in training Gohan had become stronger than all the Z-fighters. Gohan also in a bout of rebellion grew out his tail but it wasn't sensitive for Vegeta had trained him to make it that way.

To Bulma's dismay though Gohan had learned too well from Vegeta that he even wore the same scowl. The only advantage Gohan was still nice, but he got annoyed quickly, his ace stayed emotionless most of the time. That some of the Z-Fighters did get freaked out.

Goten and Trunks had turn into very fine cute little kids. Except for the occasional prank that made all the employees of Capsule Corp to dub them Devil 1(Trunks) and Devil 2(Goten). The only three people that could get them to calm down were Gohan, Vegeta and Bulma it made all the employees very afraid.

#

For the past few months Bulma had noticed that Gohan had no friends his age. She felt bad about it, because she knew that he couldn't relate well to people. She had decided to fix it. so, she enrolled him into High School, she had to trick Gohan into doing the entrance exams, she was thanking that Gohan sometimes let his guard down and couldn't tell. She just had no way of telling him, Bulma knew that Gohan would blow a casket so she would have to have Vegeta near just in-case. It came to mind where it would be perfect to tell him.

_ At Dinner  _

Dinner time came and the Saiyan’s were eating their fill. Bulma was sweating bullets thought-not that the boys noticed- except for Vegeta. Who in turn gave her a glare telling her to calm the heck down? She couldn’t do it knowing thing would get interesting. When the Saiyan’s finished their dinner just like Bulma and she knew they would pay attention conversation began.

"Gohan there is something I need to tell you," Bulma said looking at Gohan.

"Sure, what is it Bulma?" Gohan asked.

"Yourgoingtohighschool," Bulma said too fast for even their Saiyan ears to understand. Gohan and all the other were dumbstruck because they didn't understand.

"What did you say Bulma?" Gohan asked. "Sorry, I didn't get it," he shrugged as Bulma took a deep breath and tried to begin again.

"Gohan I have noticed that you have no friends your age," She said and Gohan looked at her weird not really caring about having friends his age. "So, to help your social life I have enrolled you into Orange Star High School," Bulma let it out. The room was quiet that someone could have heard a pin drop. It didn't last long though.

"WHAT?" Gohan screamed. His mind was reeling _'what the heck was Bulma thinking sending him to high school?'_ he swore that his Father was laughing his head off in the Otherworld.

"I'm sending you to High School, before you start Gohan this will be good for you and I know Chi-Chi would have loved it," Bulma said knowing very well she was playing the _'mom card'_ to convince him. Gohan sighed he hated when Bulma played the Chi-Chi card on him.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about this," Gohan said as coldly as he could. Vegeta was chuckling silently as Gohan's reaction. Knowing he wouldn't be able to change her mind Gohan stood up and went to his room.

_ Gohan's Room _

Gohan sat on his bed hoping he could reach his Father now because he really needed him now.

_ "Dad, are you there?" _ Gohan began.

** "Yes, hey Gohan you look down," ** Goku told him. **"Is something wrong?"**

_ "I'm going to High School thanks to Bulma," _ He said.

** "Really, that's great your mom would be proud so proud of you. You know how she has always been about the school thing," ** Goku told him seriously and not because Chi-Chi was standing next to him with a frying pan in hand. How she got that he would never know?

_ "You really think this is a good idea?" _ Gohan asked.

** "Yes, I do, now I'll let you go for Goten is about to go to sleep and I want to wish him good-night," ** Goku told him.

_ "Alright, goodnight," _ He said quietly, he was smiling as he remembered the first time Goten heard Goku.

** -Flashback— **

Gohan had been sleeping quite peacefully after a night of training. When suddenly Goten came barging into his room crying. It didn't help that it was raining cats and dogs outside. Standing up quickly Gohan pulled Goten into his arms.

"What's wrong Goten?" he asked while rubbing Goten's back. "Why are you crying?" Goten gave him a watery puppy eye look.

"There was a ghost talking to me," Gohan was taken aback by this. Then something came to mind.

"Goten there is nothing to be scared of," He said as Goten wrapped himself in Gohan's torso. "What did this person say to you?" he asked.

"He said that he loved me, and that mommy loved me too," Goten said through his crying. Gohan smiled at this though.

"Goten do you remember what I told you a while back?" Gohan asked when Goten shook his head 'no' he sighed. "Goten the person talking to you is our Dad remember I say he would be talking to you soon," Gohan cleaned Goten's tears as he looked at him hopefully.

"Really?" Goten asked.

** "Yeah, really I'm very sorry if I scared you son," ** Goku broke in. Goten smiled brightly and looked at Gohan with curiosity.

"Hey, Daddy," Goten said it caused Gohan to chuckle.

"Goten you have to talk to him in your mind," Gohan told him, but both could hear Goku's chuckle bouncing in the walls.

"Oh," Goten whispered. 

_ "Hey, Daddy," _ He thought.

** "Hello, son," ** Seeing that Goten got used to the conversation fast Gohan smiled. It took a few minutes before Goten finished talking to Goku. When he did Goten look at Gohan.

"Um…Gohan can Trunks hear our Daddy too?" Goten asked.

"Nope, squirt only you and I," Gohan told him. "Now Goten you have to please promise me that you won't tell anyone,"

"I promise, big brother," Goten said giving Gohan that nice smile. Gohan smiled back as Goten climbed off him and went back to his room.

** -End of Flashback— **

Gohan could still remember that night clearly and the Son boys always shared knowing smiles when Goku talked to them. No one noticed except for Dende and Piccolo but they never said anything.

Falling asleep Gohan couldn't help but worry about the coming school day. He didn't know what it was like and he didn't want to go for two reasons; one he would have to act normal and two he was already smart.

#

_ The First Day _

Gohan slept peacefully, until the Two Devils came in and began to jump on his bed and stomach.

"WAKE UP, GOHAN!" They screamed in unison. Gohan woke up used to the routine and threw them to the wall. He sighed and went to take a shower and change. Coming out of his closet-which thanks to Bulma was filled with nice clothes besides fighting-gi- he looked like a badass. He wore black jeans, with boots like Goku's except in black but still with the gold lining, he wore a red tank-top with a black jacket on top. Looking himself in the mirror he gave his look a grunt. On the jacket the Orange Star pin all students had to wear was pinned on the bottom. Across his body was a black book bag.

Going downstairs he saw everyone, and they began to eat breakfast. Trunks and Goten were also dressed ready for school. It made Gohan kind of happy that they were going to suffer like him. As they ate up a storm. Bunny gave each of the boys their capsules for lunch and Bulma smiled at them.

"Gohan, remember to be careful," Bulma told him.

"Okay, Bulma I'll try," Gohan snapped a bit.

"Good-luck, brat," Vegeta sweetly told him. Gohan left flying but in his bag, he held a capsule with a car. 

Half-way he heard gunshots. Gohan rolled his eyes at the early bank robbery. They didn't have that much crime in West City which he recalled was Vegeta's doing. After someone tried to rob near his home Vegata had scared the criminals badly. From what he saw the police were having a hard time he decided to help.

Turning Super-Saiyan, Gohan went above the bad guys and being near he could hear the conversation.

"Hey, these cops are so useless, that we'll own the city in no time," One of the crooks with a shave head said.

"Not if I have something to say about it,” Gohan spoke from above.

"Who said that?" the second crook with an eagle tattoo said. The third with a Mohawk began to look around.

"Yeah, who said that?" he asked.

"Come out punk so we can take you out with these fools," The first said. Gohan rolled his eyes.

"You look up, stupid," Gohan said and chuckle a bit when the four robber's gazes went up and screamed at seeing him there. Without really thinking they began to shoot at him, but Gohan caught every bullet with his bare hands. He got bored quickly so he went to the first and took him out. As their friend lay on the floor Gohan smirked at the others causing them to be afraid. They had gotten into the truck and were trying to get away. But Gohan wasn't having any of that. Shooting a small Ki-blast he destroyed the wheels of the truck and caught the other three robbers easily. He gave them to the police. Before the police could question him, Gohan left not wanting the attention.

Unaware to Gohan, a young woman with a baggy-white shirt, black motorcycle shorts and raven pigtails had just arrived at the scene. Videl looked around as the cops cleaned up the mess and she wondered 'who did this?' she walked to the Chief of Police to ask him.

"Excuse me, Chief but what happened?" she asked.

"Oh My God, you wouldn't believe it, if I told you some Golden Hair Warrior stopped the back robbery," The Chief said quite impress. "He came out of nowhere and shot some balls of light out of his hands," the Chief told her.

Videl was in shock, a Golden Warrior. 'It couldn't be him.' she thought.

"Chief, what did he look like?" She asked.

"Ah, well Videl we didn't get a good look at him," The Chief said. "The only thing I can tell you is he had golden hair and was wearing all black," Videl was saddened by this. As she left the Chief without another word her mind was going haywire.

She kept wondering if it was the boy that saved her and Erasa when they were fourteen. She was heading to school with these thoughts.

_ School _

In class Videl sat with her best friend Erasa and their friend Sharpner. Erasa like always was chatting away.

"OMG, did you hear Videl, there is a new student coming," She said. Videl paid no mind to the information.

She knew that if the information was true, that a new student was coming he or she would try to be friends with her because she was Hercule Satan's daughter.

The teacher got into class and cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Um…class I would like to announce that we have a new student joining us for the rest of the year," Mr. Clay said he was proud to have a student he could boast about. "I would also like to add this new student had perfect scores in his entrance exams, so you can learn something from him,"

The whispers of "Nerd and Bookworm." Could be heard throughout the classroom. They didn't know that the 'New Student' could hear their whispers perfectly.

"Well boy come and introduce yourself," Mr. Clay said.

Once Gohan came in all the girls gasp and the jocks were sending jealous glares at him. Turning to the class with cold black eyes, Gohan stared at them.

"Hello, my name is Son Gohan," His voice was emotionless.

"Would you like to add something else, Gohan?" Mr. Clay said.

"No," Gohan answered. The teacher was taken aback by Gohan's attitude. He motioned him to take a seat without another word.

Gohan scanned the area and he saw a bubbly blond call him.

"Hey cutie there's a seat up here for you," She said pointing to an empty spot. Gohan went up seeing that there were no other seats in the room available. Arriving at the spot he sat down, and the bubbly blond began talking.

"Hey, cutie my name is Erasa and this sitting next to me is Sharpner," Gohan offered a glance at Sharpner but didn't acknowledge him at all.

"Don't touch me nerd and we'll be fine," Sharpner told him. Erasa looked at the two but she already knew Sharpner's behavior.

"Anyways the person next to you is none other than Videl Satan herself," Erasa said, Videl really didn't want Erasa to say that. To her surprise Gohan didn't say anything at all. Videl looked up at him, but he seemed to be paying attention to the class.

Gohan didn't even pay attention to the blond since she in a very creepy way reminded him of Bunny and that was weird. He did notice when the raven-haired girl turned to look at him. He just hoped this one didn't try to flirt like the blond one. He wasn't oblivious to the blond's intentions.

Hearing the lecture Gohan was bored out of his mind. He had already learned half of this stuff and it was boring. He wondered if Goten and Trunks felt this way since they were ahead of their class. During the class he wondered if Vegeta would train with him today. As time passed the bell rang, the same thoughts and boredom went all school-day long and he noticed to his annoyance that the blond girl and her friends were in all his classes.

_ Lunch  _

Videl couldn't believe this guy was just ignoring her and he didn't even care that she was Hercules Daughter. For some weird reason she didn't like that. She felt weird about it because all she wanted was to be ignore because of her father. This boy had changed that, and she didn't like the feeling. In lunch she saw that the boy disappeared into thin air which bugged her.

Gohan was on the roof trying to eat his lunch that Bulma put in a capsule. He knew that people would think him weird if he ate with them. Especially when he remembered how people looked at him, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks when they went to eat at an all-you-can-eat-buffet.

After swallowing his food, it came time for his class.

_ P.E. _

The last class passed quickly and like the others was considered boring to Gohan. Then P.E came. In this class they were able to wear anything they wanted. Of course, Gohan decided on some black sweatpants and a tank top. Coming outside the girl’s jaws dropped at his sight. They were going to play baseball, it didn't bother Gohan and they played. He was in Videl's team. The girl had continued to stare or glare at him for no reason at all.

"Wow, Gohan you got Videl mad at you," Erasa said innocently. Gohan gave her a weird look.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well I guess because she doesn't know you and you kind of seem to be ignoring her," Erasa stated as if it was the obvious.

"Why do I have to pay attention to her, she is just a normal girl?" Gohan said a bit irritated. I came his turn to bat, but he didn't want to.

"Skip me, Videl," He said.

"What?" Videl said. A bit irritated. _'Who does he think he is?'_ Videl thought. First, he ignores her and now he orders her to skip him.

"I said to skip me," Gohan said in monotone.

"I can't do that Gohan we'll get in trouble," Videl said.

"Fine," Gohan replied. Coming up to bat Sharpner tried to embarrass the new boy.

_ 'I'm going to make you cower like a sissy.' _ Sharpener though. Then he threw the baseball at him. The baseball hit Gohan on the head and he didn't even feel it. But his classmates were staring at him in shock. Gohan dropped the bat and ran to first plate. He didn't want to play so he didn't even try to hit the ball. The game went on until it was time to change.

_ Locker Rooms _

Outside the lockers Sharpner was waiting for Gohan he didn't like the fact that he didn't cower from him like the other kids. When he saw that Gohan was coming out he got ready. The rest of the students knew what Sharpner was planning of doing and they began to circle them.

Gohan was weird-out because all the students were surrounding him for some weird reason. Then he looked at the blond headed male and Gohan groaned on the inside. He knew the guy didn't like him and that he threw the ball at his head on purpose. Trying to avoid conflict he went to the side to be blocked by Sharpner himself.

"Well 'Nerd-Boy' it's time I show you, whose boss," Gohan kept his face expressionless even though he wanted to laugh. Sharpner went at Gohan with all his strength but Gohan blocked his moves. To have fun Gohan let Sharpner hit him and next thing he saw was Sharpner jumping up and down in pain. Grabbing his hand, he just stared at Gohan. That's when Videl came from changing and saw Sharpner in pain and since he is one of her friends she asked.

"Who did this to you?"

"Nerd-boy," Videl turned to Gohan but he didn't show remorse or no emotion whatsoever. It ticked her off.

"What the hell Gohan, you're new and have no right to do this especially to my frie…" Gohan cut her off.

"First of all, he started I didn't he thought it would be fun to bully the new kid. I just showed him otherwise and I didn't even touch him," Gohan said.

"I don't care, you're going to apologize," Videl ordered.

"No, I am not," Was his reply and it send Videl to the edge.

"Who do you think you are, do you have any idea, who you are talking to?" Videl screamed.

"No nor do I care," Gohan replied annoyed.

"I am Videl Satan the daughter of Hercule Satan," Videl said.

"So," Gohan replied. Videl just looked at him like the rest of the kids standing there. He didn't know who Hercule Satan was? 

"My father is Hercule Satan the man that defeated CELL if it wasn't for him you wouldn't be alive you moron," Videl screamed. Gohan looked at her.

"What did you just say?" he ask, and his voice had gone cold it made chills go down everyone's spine.

"I said my Father defeated Cell," Videl screamed again. Thankfully for everyone even if they didn't know it the bell rang.

Gohan left as fast as he could. His mind was racing. _'What, how could they?'_ he thought. Now a flash from his memory came and he remembered the man who was thrown out of the ring in the Cell Games. _'That Fool'_ in Gohan and some of the Z-fighters mind. Flying in the air he went to talk to Vegeta, or he was going to kill someone mainly that fool.

_ Capsule Corp. _

In the Gravity Room, Vegeta was having his daily work out. Until he felt Gohan's Ki go a bit haywire. _'What's wrong with the brat now? He better not have kill anyone or I won't hear the end of it_.' Vegeta thought. He didn't have to wait long for the answer for Gohan barged into the room.

"Vegeta!" Gohan screamed.

"What do you want brat?" Vegeta screamed. But he already could tell something bad had happened.

"Did you know?" Gohan asked.

"Know, what?" Vegeta asked but Gohan snapped a bit and slammed him into the wall.

"That someone took my credit for eating Cell, and that is was none other than that fool Hercule Satan," Gohan said. Vegeta understood, now what was wrong. He slammed Gohan into the wall.

"Yes, but the WOMAN, didn't want me to tell you, trust me it took all my strength not to kill that fool myself," Vegeta told him. Gohan calmed down a bit but he was still burning with anger.

"Alright, Vegeta tell Bulma I'm going to Dende's and I won't be coming back till tomorrow," Gohan said. Vegeta grunted but nodded.

Gohan left toward the Lookout for he knew that if he needed to train by himself or he was going to kill someone. And that someone would probably be Hercule Satan. He was no blood cold killer so that wouldn't be a good idea.

Arriving he didn't greet Dende. He just went into the chamber and began to train in there.

_ Satan Mansion _

Videl couldn't help but think of Gohan. She couldn't believe that he didn't know who her father was or who she was. But because of that her curiosity sparked.

"Who are you Son Gohan?" she asked no one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos.


	4. Surprise and The Golden Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohan deals with the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was a klutz and it was pointed to me that I put chapter 3 up twice, so once I fixed it means I also erased the comments. So to 'TheShinyMetalAssKnight' and 'Icole2014' thank you for the comments sorry I was klutz for erasing them. :(

** Oh No He Didn’t  **

** Four: Surprise and the Golden Warrior  **

It had been about two straight weeks since Gohan had left for the time-chamber, in a way it worried Dende since he stayed there a long time. He didn't even know, what was wrong? He just saw Gohan angry and just going inside before closing the door. 

Gohan did decide to go back to Capsule Corps, thanks to Goku since he told him that Bulma was really worried about him and so were Goten and Trunks.

So, deciding to not worry them he went back home, he was still angry don't get me wrong, but he was going to try and survive this.

#

_ At Capsule Corp _

Inside the compound, Gohan waited for Bulma to come in and yell at him, what was his surprise to stop feeling his legs the minute he went in since Goten and Trunks hooked his legs tightly.

"Gohan your back big brother," both chibi's said in unison. Gohan smiled at them and got them off his legs.

"Hey, guys, Trunks where's your mom?” Gohan asked.

"I'm right here young man," Bulma answered out of nowhere. Gohan looked at her and waited for her to scream.

"Look Bulma, before you start, I had to go and cool off, alright,”

"Gohan you had me worried, but I understand Vegeta wanted to kill the man when he found out, so don't worry. Anyways come to the backyard," Bulma ordered him, so Gohan followed with the kids close behind him.

In the backyard, Bulma knocked on the G.R. and waited for an answer from inside. Since no one answered she knocked again.

"Damn it Vegeta open this door, Gohan is home," she yelled.

"Woman seized your racket," Vegeta ordered coming outside. He looked at Gohan up and down, moving outside to let the person behind him come forward.

To say Gohan was in shock it would be an understatement, right there in front of him was Mirai Trunks, he looked like he did before he left. With long hair tied in a ponytail. He smiled at Gohan before saying anything.

"Hello, Gohan," he said.

"What are you doing here Trunks, not another android I hope?" Gohan joked a bit.

"Naw, I came to stay awhile the future is quite well, my mother is still right there helping the survivors. I decided I missed you guy’s, so I came to this time, I talked to my mom since I couldn’t go to school over there. I wanted to come to school here, Mom here told me that you’re going to high school, so she enrolled me in, but we wanted to wait till you come back. They told me what happened, and I am sorry for it," Mirai Trunks said.

"Don't worry about it," Gohan replied. Well, at least now he would have someone there he wouldn't have to pretend to be something he's not.

Gohan woke up to the chibi's jumping on him, after throwing them off him they went to wake up the other teenager. Gohan could hear the giggles of both boys jumping on Mirai Trunks stomach.

After their light breakfast they went to school like always Satan City was in a rampage of something bad happening to it. Gohan looked at him, before going SSJ and going down to help the city. People were happy to see him except for a certain young lady. Mostly because, he seemed familiar to the young boy she saw, and he didn't notice her. 

After taking care of the problem the boys got to class. The students were surprised to see Gohan again after two weeks' absences, not that the teacher told him anything, just gave him the work he missed.

Mirai Trunks sat next to him in class and Gohan could feel the stare coming from a seat next to Erasa.

"So Gohan, where were you, you missed school for two weeks?" Erasa said. Gohan not turning just answered her. Videl was listening to this answer.

"Family business," he replied leaving it in that. Of course, we know that Videl wouldn't leave it like that when even Erasa left it alone.

"What kind of family business Gohan?" she asked with her interrogation voice. Gohan bit back any words he said and decided to not answer. Mirai Trunks was looking at Gohan with a curious stare and wonder why he didn't answer.

Gohan gave him an _'I’ll tell you later look'_ and Mirai Trunks nodded.

Lunch came faster than anyone would think and both boys went up to the roof so they could eat the food Bulma put in the capsule. As both boys filled their stomachs Mirai Trunks asked Gohan.

"So, what's up with that girl and you?"

"She's the daughter of the moron that took my credit, and she thinks she's the boss or something expects to get her ways with everyone using that glare. Like I would be scared, I had seen a scarier and menacing stare name Vegeta," Gohan ended making Mirai Trunks chuckle.

"She looks like she won't stop bothering you though," Mirai Trunks warns.

"She can keep on trying I don't care, I just want that girl to stay away from me because one false move and I think I will explode if you know what I mean," Gohan said.

"You mean to be like dad and destroy everybody in your way," Mirai helped.

"Exactly," Gohan replied.

The bell rang and they went back to class for more torture. Since both were smart it bored them to death until they got to gym and this time, they had to play soccer. Gohan got to be goalie and Mirai had to be a defender. Nobody got passed Mirai Trunks. Of course, the team of Sharpner and Videl tried with all there might to get through Mirai Trunks, but they just couldn't. Gohan had to buried down some laughter at seeing their faces and how they couldn't get pass Mirai Trunks.

** "Wow that looks fun," ** Goku said suddenly. Gohan was surprised.

_ "Hey dad," _ he said.

** "Hey Gohan, I heard your conversation with Mirai Trunks earlier, you aren't really going to go into a rampage if the girl bugs you right," ** Goku asked innocently but also worried.

_ "Dad it's just a matter of speech I just want that girl to not bother me," _ he said back.

** "Oh okay, well I got to go," ** he said.

_ "Bye dad," _ Gohan replied. He put attention to the game again and saw that Videl got passed by Mirai and was going straight at him.

"Take this Gohan," she said and Gohan reacted fast and didn't let the ball go in making Videl mad for not being able to score a goal. The teacher called them in so they could go change their clothes.

Like the first time Sharpner was going to bug the new kid. He wanted to show that, what happened with Gohan was a fluke. So, he stood the same place as the last time and when Gohan and Mirai Trunks came out he stood up to them.

"So, you think because you beat me two weeks ago, I was going to forget," Sharpner screamed. Gohan nodded to Mirai Trunks and they moved away from him just to not cause another problem. Sharpner not wanting to be ignored threw a rock he found lying there on the floor at Gohan, he missed but he did get the point across. Unfortunately for Sharpner, Gohan came back with Mirai Trunks trailing behind just to stop Gohan from doing something crazy.

"Look I am warning you Sharpner, don't mess with me understand because your friend won't be able to protect you from me like last time," He said it in such a cold voice that Sharpner backed down. The boys were able to leave in peace or so they thought.

Walking they felt a strong human presence not as strong as Krillin's but a bit strong, they turned the building since they had decided to walk today. Once in the alley they went up the building and stared down.

Videl had heard about the problem Sharpner got in with Gohan but she didn't care if that moron of a friend got his butt kick because she saw that he threw the rock. Even though everybody was telling her that Gohan was just threatening Sharpner for no reason. After deciding to forget Sharpner she had followed Gohan and Mirai the new kid out the school. She made sure not to be seen. As she rounded the corner like the boys did, she saw no one there.

"I swear I saw them turn here," She said out-loud to no one. Of course, she didn't know that both half-breeds were above her hearing what she said. She left feeling stupid for losing them.

"See I'm telling you Gohan that girl won't leave you alone," Mirai Trunks told Gohan from the air since they had decided to take it to the skies.

"I know, well she just needs to stop she's getting more annoying," Gohan replied. There had to be a way to keep Videl from bothering him but what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Videl deals with her emotions incredibly badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Two chapters in one for my klutziness

**Oh No He Didn’t**

**Five: Beautiful Sight**

Gohan and Mirai Trunks had been going to school for the past two months with complete boredom on both parts. Of course, today was the weekend and like any normal teenager even if they weren't normal, they loved the weekends for two reasons. One: There was no school, so no boredom and visiting Satan City and Two: Gohan could stay far away from Videl. This certain young woman had been getting on Gohan's nerves; the girl just didn't know when to leave him alone. Two accidents had happened when Videl reminded Gohan about her father _'defeating Cell'_ and both times Mirai Trunks and Vegeta had to deal with a moody Gohan on the battlefield.

That's not where it ended Gohan had decided to wear a mask just so he wouldn't be recognized and Videl had tried to pry it off every-time they met. Giving Gohan another reason for not liking her.

_Saturday Morning_

Like every Saturday morning and even in the week, two devil chibi's went to wake up their perspective victims. After getting smash to the wall and some curses by the teens the chibi's left to plan their new trick- I mean play like nice little boys- After getting ready they went to eat their small breakfast.

The Brief's family ate their breakfast quietly. The only thing you could hear was the sounds of the boys eating their food.

Well everything like it would be a wonderful day until Bulma came and shopped it down.

"Boys today we are going to the mall," she announced. At this Vegeta stood up and tried to leave before. "You're going to Vegeta,"

"No, I am not woman that place is for maniacs," he growled.

"You're going and that is final, unless you want the couch for a month,"

All the rest of the boys besides Goten stopped eating having heard that, they didn't like going to the mall. But they didn't like a grizzly bear Vegeta either.

_The Mall_

The whole family was walking looking for whatever Bulma wanted they knew what they came for to be Bulma's pack mules on the whole trip. For two straight hours they were in woman's dressing rooms. Of course, they did know how to not say anything that would get them in trouble. Like in every outfit they said she looked pretty and beautiful.

Halfway there, the boys saw another man going through the same punishment they were. His name is Krillin. Now this is what happened Eighteen with little Marron saw Bulma and they got together. Making the group of five boys become a group of six.

In another side of the mall, Sharpner and Videl were suffering from an Erasa shopping spree. Of course, Videl had to try some clothes on that Erasa made her wear. But all Videl was thinking about was a certain onyx hair boy. She didn't like him for two reasons he didn't respect her. Also, he would ignore her which was in a way a good thing but bad. She didn't like being ignored but he treated her as if she was nobody like a gum stuck in his shoe that he just wanted to get rid of.

Someone walked right into her shoulder, but the person just left without saying anything. Videl didn't even care just ignored it. When Erasa finally said something getting into the mind of her friend.

"Thinking of Gohan?" she asked mischievously. Videl looked at her with almost red haze in her eyes.

"No, why would I think about that jerk," she screamed at her. Raising her palms up Erasa tried to calm her down.

"Calm down, Videl, I'm just saying and Gohan is not a jerk well not much. Have you seen him hanging out with that Mirai cutie his really nice to him?" Erasa defended Gohan. Hey, she thought both boys were cute.

"Maybe but he ignores me Erasa. I know his hiding something I have to know," Videl said.

"Why?" Erasa asked confused. Videl didn't answer just kept on walking.

Gohan was walking calmly when someone bumped into him. The girl fell but Gohan was quick in catching her. The girl looking at him recognized him real fast.

"Go…Gohan," her voice was soft and musical. Gohan was surprised that he had to admit pretty girl knew him. She had beautiful brown hair in soft waves, with a beautiful hourglass figure from what he could feel. Then it dawns on him after seeing her eyes he knew who she was.

"Lime," he asked. She smiled nodding as he stood her up.

"So, you two know each other," Krillin teased. Gohan kind of didn't get it.

"Yeah I know Lime from the you know what games," he replied. All the fighters understood what he meant.

"Yeah, except he had black hair than. But his still Gohan," she replied making the rest whistle and Gohan actually blush for the first time.

Anyways Lime left after giving Gohan a kiss on the cheek. Leaving Gohan to be teased by the rest of the guys. What he didn't count on was that a two pig-tailed girl saw the exchange leaving her seething.

The day ended with nothing better to do but a large dinner for the Saiyan’s.

Videl was angry the only thing she could see was the brown hair perfect girl kiss Gohan. She wasn't jealous no. It was that she just kissed him on the cheek, and he didn't even say anything. Before she arrived at school there was a commotion on the bank making her take a turn for it.

The bullets were flying but she still went for it. If it wasn't for the Golden Fighter that save her. But it wasn't the normal Golden Fighter this one also wore a mask, but the other fighter was taking out the others. Videl just looked at them. They were two so that means that one of them was the one that save her and Erasa when they were fourteen.

She got into her jet getting back to school to find out that the guy that she had been seething about was already there. Videl wanted to murder him but knew she would get in trouble.

Gohan in return stared at Videl wondering what her problem was today, but then gave up on it knowing she was going to try and bug him like always. As Videl came up the stairs her glare grew bigger and bigger. Which of course didn't bug either Gohan or Mirai Trunks, but the other students were getting scared.

The day went like any other for our favorite Saiyan’s, Videl kept glaring at Gohan and Mirai knew it was getting a lot on Gohan's nerves. So, he tried emphasizes on try to keep Gohan calm until Videl did something he never ever thought she would do.

It was lunch time and like always both boys went to the roof. Both unaware that the Videl was following them Of course Gohan figured out halfway but decided to wait and see what she was going to do.

He motioned to Mirai Trunks with his eyes. So, both waited but began to take their food out. Hey, no girl was going to ruin their lunch time. As they ate Videl jumped out trying to attack Gohan for no reason at all. Gohan seeing this blocked her shots but didn't hit her back. Hey, he might be cold, but he didn't hit girls unless they were androids trying to murder the whole world.

So Videl went at it until Gohan had her on a master lock with his hands behind her back.

"What the hell Videl." Gohan screamed. Videl kept on squirming causing Gohan to add more pressure until she stopped.

"Let me go you jerk," she screamed.

"I'm a jerk you attacked me for no reason," Gohan countered with a voice that nearly froze the whole school. But he let her go but kept his guard just in case she tried to attack again. Videl just looked at him but left running to her friends leaving Gohan and Mirai Trunks confused.

"What is her problem?" Gohan asked frustrated.

"I have no idea but we better, watch our backs with her," Mirai Trunks said.

 **"You did a great job stopping her attack so,"** Goku said suddenly.

 _"Thanks dad, but you're not helping. That girl attacked me out of nowhere,"_ Gohan replied leaving an astonished Goku.

The boys went back to class but Gohan was mad that all the students knew to back off and didn't bother him even the teachers gave him space. You could literarily see a black aura coming out of him. That's how mad he was. Videl felt bad she knew she didn't have a right to attack him and she kind of didn't know why she attacked him in the first place.

So, when the bell rang and both Mirai Trunks and Gohan mostly Mirai Trunks decided to go walking to calm an angry Gohan down. As they walked both felt a familiar presence coming so they walked faster.

"Mirai, Gohan wait," They didn't want to stop, but they thought about it and knew that she would bother them tomorrow if they didn't stop. Videl felt nervous as they stop but her breath went away when the beautiful girl, she saw at the mall with Gohan, came.

Gohan and Mirai were surprised to see Lime there they greeted her and the first thing that Lime said.

"Guess, what Gohan I'm going to school with you guys," she said happily. Gohan smiled at her and so did Mirai. But they waited for the raven-haired girl to come and talk to them. Videl walked slowly only to hear the next words coming out of Gohan's mouth and for some weird reason, it made her heart stop.

"Lime, do you want to go on a date with me?" he asked. Lime was happy so she smiled and nodded before leaving and kissing Gohan again in the cheek. Videl moved limply to them.

Mirai Trunks turned to Videl and saw she had this sad face on something he hadn't seen since, well since he met her. So, stepping up to her he asked. "Are you alright Videl?" Videl stepping out of her stupor looked at him before answering.

"Yeah, um Gohan I just came to apologize for attacking you earlier." She said before running away. Mirai Trunks and Gohan just looked at each other before flying off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos.


	6. Changes of Opinion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Videl has strange dreams and Gohan goes on a date but is Lime the one he really wants.

** Oh No He Didn’t  **

** Six: Changes of Opinion  **

It was at this moment that Videl’s world began to crash around her and it wasn’t because of something her father had done. It ended up being a boy, Son Gohan had become the biggest mystery in her life and she didn’t know the reason. The main thing was that she couldn't believe that he asked that girl to date; well she wasn't going to stand there. 

As she left toward her home, she kept trying to think, why it had bothered her that Gohan had a date. It wasn’t like he was the kindness to her, it just bothered her that he was going out with someone. As she laid down in her bed for the night, she just hoped she could ignore everything. As she rested it seemed that this night it was not going to let her as she began to toss and turn. 

In the dream, she could see the beautiful blond boy as he saved her and Erasa. Unfortunately, he had this weird look to his face once he turned to look at her, the face seemed of hate. The boy hated her, and she didn't know why? She then saw something generate in his hand and it was directed at her it seemed to get brighter. Before the light could hit, she woke up.

Videl was sweating from the dream, why had the blond boy attacked her? Why did he hate her? Maybe it was the blond boy that she saw first he didn't like her because she always tried to remove his mask. Maybe she shouldn't do that anymore.

#

_ Capsule Corp  _

Gohan couldn't sleep with the date coming soon the weekend was here and tomorrow would be his first date. He was excited to be going with Lime, she was a great girl.

He still couldn't sleep, since every time he closed his eyes, he could see the cerulean eyes that he saw when he was fourteen. Why he didn't know? They kept appearing, they had appeared a few times before when the years passed but he always ignored it.

_ "What you are thinking about son?" _ Goku asked.

_ "Many things dad," _ he replied.

** "But, what about?" ** Goku pressured.

_ "I don't know, mostly my date with Lime,"  _

** "Oh, yeah, she's a great girl," ** Goku said. **"But what else?"**

_ "Well see, when I was fourteen, I save these two girls and one of them saw me in my Super-Saiyan mode. She had really nice eyes, and they just keep popping out," _ Gohan finally said.

** "Hmm… Maybe you should look for her," ** Goku just assumed.

_ "Look for her. but that was like three years ago, I doubt the girls remember me. Plus, she might think I am a weirdo, if I appear in her doorstep and say, Oh I saved you three years ago do you remember me _ ," Gohan exclaimed.

** "It wouldn't be hard. Anyway, I'll let you sleep for your date today," ** Goku said. He left Gohan to think about those damn eyes. He finally fell asleep around two in the morning.

Morning came and Goten came jumping up Gohan's stomach like always. Gohan woke up throwing him into the floor. Coming to breakfast nobody said anything to him, mainly for the date. After going to for a bit of a training session Gohan went to shower and change for his date with Lime. She had gone to school with them and she mostly was with him and Mirai so that was the best thing.

The bad thing was he had noticed that Videl glared at him more now than before but she wouldn't bug him much. Though when he was being the Golden fighter it was a different story, as if he had done something terrible, she was becoming more violent.

Oh well, he didn't have to worry about that his only worry was Lime, his friend, because that is what she was his friend. The time came for him to live, everybody was wishing him luck and some of the guys had smirks on his faces, that made Gohan worry about today.

Going to Satan City he was able to make it before Lime did, of course, he took his car there. Not wanting to find Videl halfway in his SSJ mode. He found Lime standing on the theater they were going to. Coming down from his car he met her, and they smiled at each other.

“Hi, Gohan,” Lime told him. 

“Hi Lime, you look nice,” he told her. 

“Thank you come on the movie is about to start,” she told him. 

The date was going wonderful, of course being in Satan City trouble was but a few minutes away. Gohan did not worry as he had left Trunks in charge of any crime that happened while he was out. 

In the scene of the crime, Videl watch as one of the Golden fighters took care of the robbers, she was going to ask. She knew her dad would probably kill her for talking to a boy, but she wanted to have this resolve, so she could focus on other problems.

Trunks saw that Videl seemed a bit out of it, so he went to see if something was wrong. He knew the girl got in both he and Gohan's nerves, but she seemed troubled. Videl, on the other hand, seeing that the Golden Fighter was coming down, she took a deep breath and walked up to him.

"Hey Golden fighter I need to speak with you if you don't mind," she said calmly. This kind of got Trunks worried, hoping she wouldn't realize that he was not Gohan. Since this was his job while he took more care of Vegeta and his own training. Gohan played the superhero.

"What is it Miss Videl?" he asked. Videl looked at the Golden Fighter he seemed calmer than usual and that helped her a lot to get her bearings. She came close to him more and looked him straight in the eye.

"Do you remember saving someone four years ago?" she asked. Trunks look at Videl weird he wasn't even here four years ago. Unless Gohan saved her and he doesn't remember.

"No, sorry I don't," he replied. Videl put her head down breathing in. Well is not like he was going to tell anyone or the news people here. They were basically alone in the street. So, she gathers up her courage and walked up closer to him. She stood up in her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek.

To say he was surprised was an understatement, he was in shock and so was another warrior who decided to check on Mirai. 

"Hmm. This is for what you did four years ago even if you don't remember because I know it was you that save me, I just wanted to be grateful," Videl said before running away and going to her jet copter. Trunks saw as she left, and he felt the Ki of Gohan leave the spot. 

Much later in Capsule Corp, Gohan was mad no he was beyond mad he was pissed. Videl kissed Mirai and he didn't know why it had bothered him? After he saw them he told Lime he had to go somewhere and left her in her home. Mirai hadn't come back from Krillin's house knowing what was awaiting him. Everybody could feel Gohan's anger even Vegeta stayed in his Gravity room all night.

It wasn't until past midnight the Mirai came home but went to his room so fast that it even surprised Gohan.

Mirai was surprised that Gohan felt angry considering he didn't like the girl at all. He had to tell Gohan, why Videl kissed him on the cheek. The thing that made him glad was that the kiss had been in the cheek and not the lips or things would have been more awkward than anything. What he didn’t get was the anger Gohan was currently directing his way, as he had no feelings for the girl. Or so he said. 

Something people could tell that it was going to get a bit hard between Videl and Gohan on Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos.


	7. Anger Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Videl gets in a spot of trouble and the Golden Fighter might help her.

**Oh No He Didn’t**

**Seven: Anger Issues**

The next day you can tell it was going to be hell. Mostly for Mirai as he hadn't told Gohan about Videl. Though it wasn’t as if Gohan was leaving him much of a choice as he just ignored him and wanted to beat him into a pulp. They had fought over it in the gravity room, that even Vegeta had to take a break from the fight since Gohan and Mirai were really going for it, the thing he noticed though was that Gohan was getting way stronger.

When Monday came not even Goten went to wake up his older brother and he truly scared. It was Vegeta that woke him up and that cost him a good spar that he wouldn't pass up.

Once Mirai and Gohan went to school, Mirai could feel the aura coming his way so he went to hang out with Lime. Lime was happy that Mirai had come to hang out with her. They had become to talk a bit.

"Hey, Mirai is Gohan angry," she asked.

"Yeah, you noticed," Mirai said. Lime smiled at Mirai; to her, it was obvious about his anger besides the death glares.

"Yes, I did, well let’s leave him alone," she grabbed Mirai's hands and they left to class together, it wasn't until class that Lime noticed and let go of Mirai fast and blushed. Mirai without her looking blush as well and hoped to Dende that he wouldn't get killed. Two girls not, that Gohan seemed to have his eyes on did something to him. Well not that he mined Lime; he thought she was a bit cute.

Gohan hadn't even noticed Lime but he did notice the girl that was in his thoughts and the cause of his anger Videl. Like every day he came to sit down next to her, he was expecting her to turn around and glare at him or say something derisive at him. This morning it was not the case as she was just looking at the board, but he noticed that she wasn’t looking at the board but looking through it. It just annoyed him more.

Videl, on the other hand, was not paying attention to the boy sitting next to her, her mind was on the Golden Fighter. She had a feeling that it was him, but she hadn’t really bothered him anymore. She was hoping that the Chief would call her so that they could team up once more.

The next thing that came to her mind was the boy sitting next to her, she knew that Gohan was the mystery that she couldn’t seem to solve. She turned to look at him and saw that he seemed angrier than usual and she would have talked to him, but she didn’t really want to. She heard the beep in her watchmaking her turn and she turned her head to the Chief’s voice.

"Videl, we need you in the bank," the chief said.

"I'll be there," she said getting out of her seat and walking down the stairs. She, of course, did not notice that someone had followed her out of the class a few minutes after she had left the room.

In the scene of the crime, a group of bad guys came had the major hostage. The boss seemed to be smiling.

“Did you call Ms. Satan," the main boss asked the chief.

"Yes," the chief said, He was scared stiff, and he felt terrible as the boss had made him call Videl. They wanted to get Mr. Satan to be here to save his daughter.

To his dismay Videl got there in no time, it caused the robbers to be in glee, Videl went after them and the fight did not last a long as they goons ganged up on her and were able to knock her out. They held her hands behind her back before the leader of the gang raised her up by her hair. The local news was there so he was going to use them to get the attention of Mr. Satan.

"If you don't want your daughter to die you will come to fight us!" he said. Too bad he didn’t notice the angry Saiyan on top of him.

In the Satan household, Hercule was looking at the TV hidden in his sheets. He knew he had to save his daughter. But he was world champ and couldn't do something like that. Especially with that Golden Warrior so close.

Gohan was angry, no he was pissed the first Videl kisses Mirai in the cheek and now these idiots try to beat her up so that idiot father of hers could come and save her. He was mad enough that his powers were fluctuating so he turned SSJ2 in the heat. He took out all the bad guys. Even the boss and helped the major get out, but his anger was directed straight at the Chief.

He grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and stared at him straight in the eyes. "How there you call yourself the Chief?" he said with total venom in the voice.

 **"Gohan calm down,"** Goku told him. Gohan calm down a bit and let the Chief go since he knew the consequences of not listening to him.

"Next time do your job right," he said, and the Chief just nodded.

Gohan went to grab Videl but was very careful so he wouldn't burn her with his ki. He turned back into only SSJ and hoped she wouldn't wake up. Going to Yaryerobi at Krillin's house since there is where he felt his Ki.

Finding him, he asked for a sensu bean ignoring the looks they were giving him for the girls in his arms once he had the sensu bean, he flew Videl back to Satan City taking her to the roof of school he pops the bean and told her to chew. Videl did know who it was and knew she could trust him.

"Thank you," she said.

"Your welcome and be careful,” he ordered leaving her on the roof alone. Gohan went downstairs and disappeared to the boy's room making sure nobody was there. He made sure that Videl didn’t notice that he had left as well. When he came back, Mirai looks at him and he shook his head.

Videl came in and noticed that many of the students were looking at her surprised as they didn’t expect her to be there. She noticed that someone also looking her way was Gohan, but she ignored it. She was surprised that she could move as she remembered being beaten up quite badly, she was attributing to whatever the Golden Fighter had done for her. She smiled but hid it before Erasa or anyone noticed.

But our favorite Saiyan did notice the smiled but he still glared at Mirai and Videl for kissing him on the cheek. He went back to listening to the boring lecture.

What nobody felt was the ship like pod coming to the earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos.


	8. Ball In Capsule Corp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Videl and Gohan deal with differences and things always happen in balls.

**Oh No He Didn't**

**Eight: Ball at Capsule Corp**

It had been a few months perhaps since the accident happened to Videl and Gohan watched out for her more now when they went out of patrols. Of course, it normally happened that Videl went out and Gohan went after her. He had noticed that she was looking at him expectant and at the same time, he was just happy that she wasn’t trying to remove his costume anymore. It had worried him at first, but he calmed down as they had slowly become a team. This mellowed both down now and it helped many of the students as they didn’t have to worry about their strong battle of wills. The one still frightened was Sharpener.

Mirai Trunks had fared better since well Gohan wasn't mad at him anymore, but he hadn't told him why Videl had kissed him in the first place. But he was having quite a good time with Lime after he talked to Gohan and told him of his interest. It worried him that Gohan didn't really care and just said to go for it and that Lime was a good person and not to hurt her because he knew where he lived. Which didn't make since because well they lived in the same place, but I guess that was a way Gohan warned Mirai Trunks not to hurt Lime or he was going to end up hurt.

#

It was a nice Saturday morning and all the Sayains were gulping down their breakfast when Dr. Briefs came to see Bulma.

"Oh, Bulma honey don't forget it is our year to have the ball," he said. Bulma stared at him for a minute not knowing what he meant. "Bulma you couldn't have forgotten about the ball for the scientist and celebrities," he told her. Bulma was shocked but then remembered.

"Right, were going to have it here," she said as she began to take her gloves off in her lab. The thing is that she was worried because well how in the world was, she going to tell the guys. She made up her mind, she was going to go straight to the point and if she had to pull a Chi-Chi on them, she was going to. Cause the man in her house was going to be in the party.

She walked like a predator into the kitchen the three older Saiyans could tell something bad was coming for the feelings in the atmosphere the birds were quiet the wind wasn't blowing. Bulma approached them and they all saw her but like any Saiyan male with food they ignored her. Bulma really counted on this for them to do.

"Guy there is a ball coming up," she said. Vegeta looked at her.

"Woman, we care not for any ball you talk of," he spat. Bulma's eyes grew into slits and both Gohan and Mirai stopped eating fearing to hear the next words. She put her hands on her hips before saying.

"Well you should care because the ball is going to be here in Capsule Corp, and you guys have to attend," she screamed at Vegeat that cause him to almost spit out all the food before going to the face of The Woman.

"What are you thinking woman? we will not do a ball here; we are warriors we don't dance or do this so call balls. We are not doing it and that is final," Vegeta smacked the table as both Chibi Trunks and Goten just looked at them continuing their food. But as we know Bulma was ready she pulled out a frying pan making both Mirai and Gohan freeze.

"Yes, we will you stubborn Saiyan, plus if you don't, I will destroy the GR and neither dad or I will fix it and Gohan won’t fix it either," She screamed. "If any of the boys don't do as I say they will be eating like normal humans for months and I will be making the food!” she threatened. All the boys just stared with eyes as wide as saucers.

"But mom I am with dad we are Saiyans we don't have to interact with dumb …." he didn't get to finish as the pan resounded with his head. Goten went straight to hide behind Gohan afraid if he said anything he would get hit too.

"Fine Woman, we will do this stupid ball of yours," Vegeta finally said. "But there better be improvements in the GR the next day," he warned with a smirk. Bulma returned it and went out.

After that Mirai and Gohan went out with the Chibis to train them, they were getting stronger, but it was a fair match once Goten and Trunks went at it.

 **"Wow, the kids are way stronger than me when I was their age, oh and Chi-Chi was happy that Bulma used the pan on her son,"** Goku said making Gohan smiled.

"I know dad," he replied out loud forgetting Mirai was there.

"What did you say Gohan?" Mirai asked. Gohan shook his head no and turned back into the fight. They didn't finish until the sun was down and you could see the beautiful night sky not knowing something was coming their way. Out in outer space a pod kept approaching Earth without nobody noticing the being inside just hoped he could get there just in time.

#

Everybody kept talking about the high-profile ball in Capsule Corp. All the elite were invited even a non-girly Videl Satan with her father Hercule the man who everyone taught beat cell. He would never expect to see the real hero in the ball and what a surprise he would get. The students of Orange Star High were enjoying a two weeks’ vacation to celebrate one of the many holidays that came with Mr. Satan, his birthday.

#

The day of the Ball had finally come and Gohan was sleeping calmly that both Goten and Trunks came into his room to wake him up for a morning spar with him, Mirai and Vegeta they would call Piccolo as well. They didn't know who was going to be in the party just knew they had to be there or suffer the worst punishment any Saiyan would ever face Bulma's Cooking.

They could see all the people coming in with stuff for the night which was getting mostly on Vegeta's nerves.

On Videl's home she couldn't believe she would be going to a ball at Capsule Corp. it would be the first time she would meet Bulma Brief's. She really couldn't wait they had been rumors that the Golden fighter would be there and that would be something she was very used to. Her best friend Erasa was going to fix her up. They had gone shopping a few days before for a dress. She didn't want to wear it though as she had been talked into buying the dress by Erasa.

"Come on Videl, the Golden Fighter might be there and with this dress you will not his socks of," Erasa encourage.

"Erasa there just rumor's we don't really know if he will be there," Videl protested blushing hard. Much to her dismay it didn't matter to her friend what she thought Erasa got her ready even with all the protest.

Back at Capsule Corp. it was mostly the same all the boys were getting ready to much too their dismay. Mainly the happy one's were Mirai because he had asked Bulma to invite Lime and Bulma was happy to.

It came time for the ball, and it was cool. All five Saiyan's stood in the wall waiting for the thing to be over. Of course, it wasn't long before the room to be filled with people.

It wasn't until Bulma came that the ever calm Vegeta almost pop his eyes out. She was dressed in a bright blood red gown that was off the shoulder, but gown hugged her curves all the way. She was fixed nicely with some extensions that curled to make her look very beautiful. Bulma took Vegeta away from the boys so that she could introduce him to people.

The chibis left to have some fun leaving Mirai and Gohan in the wall of course it wasn't until Lime came that it was only Gohan in the wall. Lime was wearing a green dress making her eyes pop as well as her hair.

When they went to eat all the five Sayains ate in another room to not freak out the guest. The person almost everyone was waiting for was about to come, in Gohan was standing on the wall when he saw the man that took his credit and called his father a fake. The three oldest Saiyans just glared at the man, Bulma was not behind this either. But they mostly stared at Gohan since his energy was flowing strongly.

 **"Gohan calm down,"** Goku warn.

 _"Dad is that cheat,"_ he thought.

 **"Gohan he will get his due but not from you,"** Goku told him. He didn't want Gohan to do something stupid. **"Please,"** he said.

 _"Fine, but if he utters something wrong, I will not hold Vegeta off,”_ Gohan said. It wasn't until he saw the girl no woman standing next to the him. Gohan noticed her fast and couldn't believe his eyes. Videl was standing there in a baby blue dress, it was strapless, and it seemed to be two dresses in on, it brought her hair to light as it was in waves.

Videl was looking at around the room, trying to see around and to find Bulma Brief's she just wanted to meet her. She didn't feel comfortable in the dress since she could see that people were staring at her.

She finally saw the Blue genius the woman she admired. Videl didn't notice anyone else but the woman, she did notice the man with her. To her he was short but his muscle that hid behind the suit told you not to mess with him. For some weird reason, she felt she was in-front of royalty as she approached the couple.

"Hello, my name is Videl Satan I am really honored to meet you Mrs. Brief's," she said. Bulma turned to the voice and smiled at the girl.

"Call me Bulma; Mrs. Brief's is my mother," Bulma and Videl shook hands and Vegeta stared at her. _"So, this is the brats' mate."_ he thought. Videl finally turned to look at him but Vegeta paid her no mind until Bulma gave him a glare.

"This is my husband Vegeta,” she said and Videl nodded. Then two people came near they were small little nicely dressed in black tuxedoes most to their dismay.

"Mom, Bulma were hungry," the boys said at the same time. Bulma looked at the boys and so did Videl she thought they were cute and one of the boys seemed familiar to her, he had lilac hair. Bulma wasn't at all surprised for this.

"Trunks, Goten there is food in the kitchen you can go for it," she said to them.

Videl didn't say anything and as she walked away from the family it was not until she bumps into two familiar people. Even though Videl hated the girl for a time for going on a date with Gohan, she looked at Lime and couldn't believe she was with Mirai he looked very handsome to, he wore like the other a black tux that really contrasted with his lilac hair that was tied up in a ponytail.

"Oh, sorry Videl," Lime said and shrugged her shoulders before turning back to Mirai she knew his name was Trunks but let it go and just called him Mirai. Mirai was looking at Videl and hoping Gohan wasn't to close or things could turn into trouble for them. Too bad Dende was taking a day off or something for Gohan came to talk to Mirai when Videl saw him.

"Gohan, what are you doing here?" she demanded very quietly so she didn't get embarrassed by Gohan. Gohan looked at her gave her a very Vegeta smirk before answering her question.

"I live here, and no I will not answer questions,” he said in a cold tone. Mirai was surprised.

" Mirai you live with Bulma Brief's wait your last name is Brief's she is your mom,” Videl said.

"Yes, Videl she is my mom, but I want to ask not to spread around that me and Gohan live here Dad wouldn't take it well." he said, before adding in his mind "Neither would Gohan," Videl just looked at him than at Gohan but didn't say anything just left somewhere else.

With the other three teens they really couldn’t believe it. "Wow, I thought she was going to fight you guys," Lime said. Lime well she didn't like or dislike Videl since she was friends with Gohan and knew that there was something there.

Gohan went outside to not think about anything mainly that Hercule was there and how he wanted to beat the man to the ground. In the balcony he stood hoping that his dad would talk to him.

 **"Hey, Gohan you are handling yourself nicely,"** Goku said. Gohan smiled before answering his father.

_"Yeah, I just wish that man would leave,"_

**"He is rich Gohan and plus I thought you like the girl,”** Goku said you could hear the smile in his voice.

"No, dad she is a good comrade nothing more,”

 **"Sure, Gohan I believe you,"** Goku said. **"Oh, I have to go your mom is making dumplings and you know how I love them,"** he said before stopping the conversation. Gohan just stood there looking at the sky to catch up in his thoughts to notice when a person came to stand next to him.

"You know is very nice that you live with Bulma,” Videl said. Gohan didn't leave his eyes from the sky.

"Yes, it is," he replied.

"So, you must have a faster hover car than most of us that's the reason you can get to school so quick," she said.

"Yes,” Gohan was concentrated on the conversation not really knowing where it would lead. He looked down at her and he had to admit she looked beautiful.

"You know I was hoping the Golden Fighter would be here, I know it sounds not like me, but I really wanted to see him," she said. Gohan looked at her and had to smirk that she didn't know she was talking to the golden fighter maybe he could get answers for his own.

"I have seen the news and you don't fight the guy anymore why?" he asked totally detached. Videl looked at him and deciding from her better judgment she was going to tell him her darkest secret.

"You have to promise not to tell," she said.

“I won't tell who I am going to tell anyways,” he said. Videl smiled and looked at the sky as he was doing it.

"When I was fourteen a golden boy saved me and Erasa from getting hurt by some guys and I could never thank him so I kissed his cheek as a thank you, the only thing I ever saw were those turquoise eyes," she said her cheeks red from embarrassment. Gohan didn't say anything since his mind was already asking questions. She was the girl he saves, and she had thought Mirai was him that day he got kissed on the cheek. So that kissed was meant for him and not Mirai. Well a smirk crossed his face without Videl looking.

The sound of music came out to the balcony and Gohan felt silly but hey those classes Bulma put everyone through would go to waste now, wouldn't they. "Would you like to dance Videl?" he put his hand out but didn't stop starring at the sky.

Videl blushed big time before answering her father was not there and people wouldn't see them so oh well. She put her hand on his and Gohan put his arms around her and brought Videl close. They dance the song and Videl let the song flow through her body as she let herself go even going to putting her head on Gohans chest. To her it felt right.

Gohan smirked as he could feel her warmed and it was okay to him. They dance until they saw people coming close to where they were. Before she left inside thought Gohan did something that nobody or mostly no man would do he grabbed Videl and kissed her on the lips. Videl was surprised but she just kissed back it was one of those that seemed to feel right down to their souls. Once he let her go, Videl looked at him before she ran back inside leaving Gohan there.

The pod was getting closer to earth and the being inside could feel the energy of the person he needed for this. Not only that but he could sense more with that person.

The ball ended and once everyone gone the guys were going to end it with a match, Bulma was seeing the fight outside as the boys ruined there tuxedos not that she couldn’t buy more. Vegeta was there with her but he froze suddenly as the rest of the boys. They went to the balcony as something crashed into Capsule Corps. The only thing Vegeta could think of was. ‘ _No, it couldn't be,_ ’ the pod opened slowly and many of the

Z-fighter came to see what was going on since they had been sent by Dende himself.

All of them stood ready for a fight when the being in the pod came out, he looked familiar that the z-fighters had to take a double look. The being still had his tail and looked like the man standing next to his wife.

"Tarble," Vegeta said. Everybody was just looking at him.

"Vegeta, brother is good that I found you," Tarble said. Vegeta went down to meet his brother not very happy I may add. He folded his arms over his chest.

"Didn't dad send you to a star because you couldn't fight?" Vegeta said. Bulma and the rest came down to see the newcomer.

"Yes, well I came to ask for your help my planet has been overrun by the legendary super Saiyan and the namekians told me you came here after the defeat of frieza," Tarble said. But the fighters who had faced him before knew who he was talking about.

"Broly," Gohan said. Tarble looked at the young man and was about to read him with the scanner but Vegeta took it away and broke it in his hand.

"This thing is useless a fighter can change power at his will,” he spat. Tarble kind of knew better than to question Vegeta.

"Yes, I guess he is huge with white pants and some gold in his forearms, I thought father asked him to be killed, the thing is the legendary super Saiyan keeps saying one name, Kakarott," Tarble said.

"Will you guys help us?" he asked. Gohan looked at Vegeta not really asking permission just kind of saying he was going. Mirai looked at them when the boys finally said.

"We want to go," Trunks and Goten said at the same time. Vegeta put his hand up.

"No boys you will look after the woman while me, Mirai and Gohan are away," he ordered. To this Piccolo said he was going and so was Krillin asked Yayirobi for the beans.

With these, the fighters assembled to go to Tarbles planet and fight Brolly their opponent and try to get rid of him once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos as they make me really happy to read them. 
> 
> If you want to know what the dress Videl, Bulma and Lime are wearing here is the  
>  link: https://images.app.goo.gl/CJdpr1EkrCCqeBPx9  
> https://images.app.goo.gl/1PDzFhv6Dxd9mVW26  
> https://images.app.goo.gl/FMS6kVfqGRmHYnTGA


	9. Preparation To Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are getting ready to leave Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Broly is not the main antagonist for this story just one of them,

**Oh No He Didn’t**

**Nine: Preparations for The Leave**

_Capsule Corp_

It was that same night that they began the preparations to leave to Tarble's planet. Mr. Briefs and Bulma began to get a spaceship ready that would be able to handle the travelers going. All the Z-fighter's that were going were also getting ready, which, as of that time, was Gohan, Mirai, Vegeta, Piccolo and Krillin. Krillin had been given sensu beans by Yarjirobi before he left his own home to keep them safe.

As the ship would take three days to finally accommodate them, the Z-fighters got to say _'good-bye'_ to whomever they had too. So, Mirai went to say bye to Lime with a date. He picked her up from her house and they went to the fair to have some fun. Mirai won her lots of goodies in the games.

"Lime," Mirai said. Lime looked at him with a smile.

"Yes, Mirai?" she replied. They went to the park after the fair was over.

"I will be gone for a while," he paused, "Actually, I'm not sure how long I'll be gone," he corrected himself. "There is some trouble, and my uncle came to ask for some help," he explained.

Lime took it all in before saying anything. Now don't think of her as dumb; she knew very well that by dating Mirai she would have to get use to things like this. They had spoken before they got together that things like this would happen and she understood. But it didn't make it the less hard. She had finally started to understand why Bulma was so protective when she was with the young boys.

"Oh, is it someone really bad? Are you going to get hurt?" she asked. Mirai smiled at her concern.

"It's someone we have fought before and I guess he went somewhere else to destroy," he explained, "I might get hurt," he said.

Lime looked at him then hugged him tight, well as tight as she could. "You better not get hurt Mirai," she started, "because if you do, I'm going to kick you when you get back," she said, making Mirai chuckle. "Plus, it's going to make me really sad if something happens to you," she added. Mirai grabbed her chin and kissed her fiercely. Before letting her go he took her flying, something she was really getting used to.

Once he took her home, he went back to capsule corp. Lime would be there before they left to say 'good-bye' to him, and he was happy about that.

When he arrived home, he saw everybody in a hurry, and it bugged him slightly. "Is something wrong?" Mirai asked Gohan, who was jogging down a hall.

Gohan stopped to answer him, "No, just Vegeta and Tarble were training and trust me it got on Vegeta's nerves a bit," he explained, "He says it was like teaching Trunks or Goten to fight again, because Tarble isn't trained that well," Gohan added.

Mirai nodded in understanding. "So, how was your date with Lime?" Gohan asked, smirking.

"Nothing," Mirai answered, "We went to the fair and the park. We talked and she is going to be here before I leave," Mirai explained. Gohan smiled.

About a second later, Bulma called everyone to dinner. Gohan headed for the kitchen and Mirai followed.

In the kitchen it was a sight six Saiyan’s eating. A horribly disgusting sight for most, however, funny for those who were used to it. Funny seeing them fight over the food. But because of the six Saiyan’s eating, Mrs. Brief had to have the robots on triple duty doing this. Only Mrs. Briefs, Bulma and Krillin could stomach sitting there with the Saiyan’s. The rest were outside, paying no attention to the sounds of the Saiyan’s eating.

#

_Hours Later, After the Devouring of the Dinner_

Gohan was still full of the dinner they had, and he was sitting on his bed. This gave him plenty of time to think about the kiss he gave Videl. He liked the way he shocked her and the fact that she was going to try and kick his butt the next time he saw her.

 **"I thought you didn't like her,"** Goku piped up.

 _"Maybe, I do,"_ he replied. Goku from King Kai's Planet was smiling and so was Chi-Chi since she was with him.

 **"Your mom is happy to hear that,"** he said. Gohan groaned.

 _"Anyways, out of the subject, did you hear about Broly?"_ Gohan asked.

Goku quickly became serious, **"Yes, the moment Tarble came into the planet,"** Goku replied, **"you have a hard fight ahead for you guys," Goku** warned.

 _"We know dad, but for some reason I have this weird feeling that he isn't the only one,"_ Gohan said.

 **"Well, I'm not able to tell you that, but if you can feel it, I want you to be prepared,"** Goku said seriously, **"You're keeping Goten on earth, right?"** Goku asked.

 _"Yes,"_ Gohan answered _, "Vegeta actually ordered that. I kind of expected him to let them go, but he said they had to stay and protect Bulma while we were not here,"_ Gohan replied. He smiled at the fact that Goku didn't want to put Goten in harm’s way.

 **"Vegeta?"** Goku rhetorically asked, **"Wow that's good. The boys aren't ready to face someone like that yet," Goku said, "** So what are you going to do about your other hobby?" Goku asked. Gohan finally thought of it.

 _"Well I think, Videl can handle it by herself for a while and if she can't I'll tell Trunks and Goten to go help with what they can,"_ Gohan replied with a frown. He would be quite worried about Videl being by herself, but she had done well by herself when he didn't save Satan City, so why couldn't she do it now, he figured.

 **"Don't worry Gohan, she is going to be all right,"** Goku reassured Gohan, **"Videl is a strong girl,"**

 _"Yeah, your right,"_ Gohan said, agreeing with his dad.

 **"Well I got to go. Goten is about to go to sleep and I want to tell him good-night,"** Goku said.

 _"Bye dad, talk to you later,"_ Gohan replied before going to sleep himself.

#

_~In the Satan Mansion~_

Videl was ecstatic with the kiss Gohan gave her. It was nice he really took her by surprise, but what took her the most was the fact that she kissed back. That was her first kiss, but she knew it wasn't his. It brought her down a bit, but it brought her back up that she could be the only girl he cared for.

 _"Wait,"_ She thought. _"Me, Gohan's girlfriend?"_

It hit her like one million bricks. In a second, her, Videl Satan, even though she had thought she had a crush on the Golden Fighter, had fallen for Gohan. Sure, she had a hunch before, but now it seemed more real since he had made a move like the one in the ball.

 _"Wow, I wonder how it would feel like to be with him that way,"_ she thought. She had been held in his arms already during the dance and it had made her feel special as if she was the only girl that mattered to him. _"Go on believing that, Videl,"_ she scolded herself. With those thoughts she fell asleep.

_~Two Days Later~_

Finally, it was the day. The spaceship was ready, and the fighters would leave to Star 60 for the fight with Broly. Bulma was right there checking on her older boys, Mirai and Gohan, but also, she had the younger one's Trunks and Goten with Yamcha and Tien so they wouldn't try anything funny, that and some threats to them.

"Oh, you boys better be careful and come back safe from the fight," she said. She hugged Mirai and Gohan before going to stand with Vegeta they talked very quietly and Vegeta made sure nobody was looking.

'Take care, woman," he said.

"The warning is to you too. You better come back alive, Vegeta," she said. Vegeta made a small nod signaling her that he understood. Tarble was already in the spaceship and Vegeta followed. With him, Piccolo and Krillin went in. Krillin had already said bye to 18 and Marron. Piccolo had already told Dende and Mr. Popo that he would be gone from the look-out for a while.

Lime was standing in front of Mirai. She was sad that he was leaving, but happy because if he left now, he would come back sooner, or so had Mirai put it. She hugged him, not really caring that people were looking and some snickers were going by. "Be careful, Mirai," she said. Mirai nodded. He really did care for her. It was as if they were in their own little bubble at that moment. He kissed her a fast kiss before going in. "Bye, Lime. And I'll be fine," he said as he went in.

Gohan was looking at Goten straight in the eye when he spoke to him, "Take care sport," he said.

Goten smiled. "Be careful, big brother," Goten said. They gave each other knocks before they hugged.

"Take care, and remember what I told both of you," he said to both Trunks and Goten.

"Yes, we remember," Trunks assured, "Take care of the girl if she gets into too much trouble," Trunks said, as if to remind himself. They high fived before Gohan went inside.

~Inside the Spaceship~

The Z fighters had been waiting for Gohan to get inside of the spaceship so they could start the count down. Everybody was ready. They knew that this challenge would require all of them working together, because, well, Broly wasn't exactly a weak fighter. That, and according to Tarble he had two others with him, Avo and Cado, some soldiers still left over from Frieza elite force. So, with this, they left to Star 60 getting ready for the fight that soon would follow.

~On Earth After the Spaceship Had Taken Off~

Everyone was still waving the spaceship 'bye' and it was the last thing they did before they went back inside of the Briefs' house. Bulma was hoping they came back early. She didn't like it when they had to leave, and she couldn't be there. But now she had someone to be a worrier with and that was the young girl that had been capturing her Mirai's heart. Not that she wished this on anybody, but it’s kind of felt nice to have someone to be there with her since Chi-Chi was gone.

The only thing that had her without worry was the fact that the younger boys were there so she could keep her hands a bit full, "So Lime, you and Mirai seem to be starting to become serious," she said, making small talk.. Lime smiled.

"I think so. Mirai is a really nice guy," Lime replied, Bulma was happy to hear that.

"Hey, why don't you come every day to have some tea with me since the boys will be out there fighting that over-muscled monster?" Bulma suggested, "I would like some company, and it's always easier to have someone to relate to in times like these," Bulma explained.

Lime smiled. she really liked the idea. "Yeah, sure thing, Mrs. Briefs," she replied.

"Please," the older, blue-haired woman started, "call me Bulma."

This made Lime blush. With that, Bulma was happy that her boy did know how to pick them. She just wondered when Gohan was going to give her a surprise like Mirai did. "That boy is being late." she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos.


	10. Welcome to Star 60 and What the Heck is going on in HFLT?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Z-Fighters go against Broly, something bigger is coming.

**Oh No He Didn’t**

**Ten: Welcome to Star 60 and What the Heck is going on in HFLT?**

It had been a week since the fighting Z-Warriors had left to Star 60 and many of the students in Orange Star High had returned from their vacation considering Hercules b-day. It was a pain in the butt for Videl to go back, but she was excited to see Gohan again after their kiss on the ball. She really couldn't keep him out of her mind. But something had been bothering her. The Golden Fighter had not appeared over the last week. What if something had happened to him? She was worried, what if he did go to the ball? And saw Gohan kiss her. She felt guilty as if she had cheated on him.

Coming inside the classroom she expected to see Mirai with Lime and Gohan but both Mirai and Gohan weren't there. Lime was thought and she seemed sad for some reason. So, she decided to confront her as of now.

"Hello, Lime, where are Mirai and Gohan?" she asked. She didn't want to demand because she knew that Lime would not take that and that both Gohan and Mirai would get her later for speaking ill to Lime.

Lime was scared out of her thoughts of Mirai's wellbeing by Videl, she didn't want to answer but she and Bulma had come up with an excuse already. "Mirai and Gohan left with their father for a business trip,” Lime replied as she was aware that Gohan was not the son of Vegeta but if that gave him some protection it would help avoid more questions. Videl was dumbfounded she didn't know that Bulma's husband was working with her.

"When will they be back?" she demanded now. Lime gave her a glare that told Videl she did the wrong thing.

"Look, Videl you might be Hercules daughter but that doesn't affect me in the least understand, and no, I will not tell you when they return because I myself don't know it," Lime turned her head to the side with a bit of sadness in her eyes. Videl went to sit with her friends. Something that she shouldn’t have been surprised was the way that Lime reacted about it. She knew that Lime, Mirai, and Gohan had always treated her like she was just a normal girl.

#

_Outer Space_

The guys were bored but seemed to be preparing as well, they had felt the strong Ki and knew that Broly for one reason of the other had become way stronger than he used to be. Gohan was meditating with Piccolo he knew that the fight coming would be a strong one and that is was going to be harder than he ever thought before.

 **"Gohan, the Ki you guys felt was stronger than what we faced the first time?"** Goku told him.

 _"Don't worry dad, I know, and I believe we can beat him,"_ Gohan replied.

 **"That is the Gohan I remember,"** Goku replied.

 _"What do you mean? 'That's the Gohan you remember,"_ Gohan asked.

 **"Well, you have to admit you have been a bit grumpier than before,"** Goku stated. As Gohan sigh he didn’t notice that he had gotten the attention of Piccolo.

 _"Yeah, I know, I guess I had to grow up fast,"_ he replied.

 **"Of course, and I am sorry about that, I have to admit it Vegeta did a good thing by keeping the boys on earth,"** Goku told him.

 _"Yeah, who would have thought the Prince of five people would be so nice,"_ Gohan said. He could hear his father's laughter.

 **"I guess,"** Goku said. **"I also hope that the training done behind his back does you good for this fight,"**

 _"I hope that too, even though he will be pissed off, if I did get stronger,"_ Gohan replied looking at Vegeta.

 **"Yup. Well I'll leave you to concentrate,"** Goku said before leaving.

It was than Tarble said something important for all.

"We will arrive in thirty minutes I believe." Table said.

Everybody looked at him before getting ready even faster and going to change clothes. Gohan had to think, he needed to stick out like a sore thumb for Broly. He could only think of one thing to do it. He went to change into his father Gi. The same orange and blue jumpsuit but with Piccolo's symbol on the back. He also had his father symbol on the front since they both trained him, and his dad trained him, even more, when he trained in the time chamber.

When he came out the Z-fighters were happy to see Gohan in such normal colors Vegeta, of course, was being grumpy as usual. Mumbling that _'Gohan was wearing the clown's colors'._ Gohan ignored that as Mirai went to change into the outfit he first fought Broly on. Vegeta changed into the outfit Bulma made for him.

As they began to arrive, they could feel the aura even more and it was deadly. They tensed a bit before the doors opened to the planet it was a mess. Tarble seemed worried and looking for someone. The other Z-fighters were just looking at him as a person or what seemed as a person came running toward them. They checked their energy level and knew it wasn't strong. It was a girl with a round head and a purple dress; she looked like a little doll.

"Tarble, you came back," The girl said. Vegeta was looking at the exchange with a weird look.

"Tarble, who is this?" Vegeta asked. Tarble looked at his brother.

"My wife, Gina," all the fighters were just looking at him weirdly.

"Your wife," Vegeta said.

"Yes," said Gina moving in-front of Vegeta. "Is nice to meet you,' she said vowing in respect. Vegeta vowed back.

"Yeah, is nice to meet you," he said.

"Did you guys come to save us from that monster," she asked. The Saiyan’s turned into SSJ now since they knew that they would not be able to beat him in a normal level.

"Krillin." Gohan said. "Help Tarbel and Gina looked for any survivors so they could be put in a safe place,”

They felt the form of Broly's already strong blast exploding half the of the planet’s surface. "We need to hurry."

With that they left to their search of Broly.

#

_Back on Earth_

Videl was seething, who the heck did the Golden Fighter think he was not showing up it had been a week. But now that was not her problem it was someone called Gohan and Mirai, she was going to look for them in their home. So, after school she climb into her jet copter before leaving.

She saw Capsule Corp and parked her jet copter in front of it. Walking up to the company she felt as if someone was looking at her. She knocked on the doorbell before it was opened by Bulma herself.

Trust me Bulma wasn't happy, Lime was with her now and told her about what had happened at school. Also, that she should wait to get a visit from the girl that bothers Gohan so much. So, she was not happy about getting bother, mind her, she had a thing about bothering Gohan in the ship but by now they should had arrived there.

"Yes," Bulma said sweetly.

"Um, is Gohan and Mirai home and don't lie to me and say there not home because I know they are." Videl demanded.

"Okay, look it here Missy, your father might be Hercules but I am not just anyone I am Bulma Briefs and when you come to my home you ask nicely and not demand things my boys are not home but in a trip with their father, my husband. The only boys I have are my little boys," Bulma said that her words were getting to the girl and that she seemed sorry at her outburst.

"Are they coming back soon?" she asked calmly as she had a feeling that Gohan was in danger.

"I don't know, my husband likes to take his time," Bulma replied feeling for the young woman standing there. As she could tell that her feelings for Gohan weren’t exactly just friendship.

“Thank you, for letting me know and sorry for screaming,” Videl told her.

“It’s alright,” Bulma said.

#

_PLANET STAR 60_

They arrive to the big explosion to be met by a blue and pink looking people, by their appearance Gohan could tell this were Avo and Cado. They didn't look that strong, but he knew better than to underestimate the opponent. Which came true by the fact that they didn't even introduce themselves but separated into many little Avo's and Cado's and started to fight the Z-Fighters. Mostly Krillin and Piccolo took care of them since Gohan, Mirai and Vegeta had gone to look for Broly that was the big issue. They found him getting stronger and that was dangerous. Broly looked at Gohan and for a minute he said something.

"Kakarrot," he went at Gohan with full force and it they started going at it. But since he got Gohan by surprised Broly began to win. He threw Gohan into one of the mountains in the planet and then Vegeta and Mirai went after him. The beating was brutal since they used their Ki’s but Broly seemed to be getting stronger more than anything.

#

_HFLT_

The place looked very dark and all the villains that even before Goku and the Z-fighters had sent there were there. Not happy mind you but seem to be a bit more on the peace side except for two individuals who hated the Z-Fighters with all their guts. One because he hated all the stupid monkeys as he called them and the other just hated one person. Not only that but since his returned at-least one was known and still feared the other had become the prop of an idiot to gain fame and money.

But they knew something soon was coming thanks to a spell caster who had gathered the dragon balls. This spell caster was named Serpin. He wanted revenge on Hercule as he humiliated him when he said that his magic was just a trick. He had seen many things with his magic and knew many secrets one of them being that Hercule hadn’t beaten Cell. He had also found out many things when his gaze went to the Golden fighter seeing some of his fights.

#

_On Earth_

There had been a robbery and of course Videl was there and she was getting the tar beat out of her and people expected the Golden Fighter to show-up but he didn't, when they thought that Videl could die two masked people dressed in similar clothing of the Golden fighter help Videl.

"Goten, I hate doing this, I don't know how our big brother's handle it," Trunks wined. But they did like their costumes. They grabbed the guy that was hurting Videl and the others and put a stopped to them. Once they were done the press wanted to get close, so they tried to leave but Videl stopped them.

"Where is the Golden Fighter?" she demanded. Goten and Trunks just looked at each other.

"Uhm, he left because he was…" Goten said.

"He was going to go see his girlfriend," Trunks finished. Videl just let them go he was going to go see his girlfriend. The chibi's left leaving a shock Videl behind.

In the air Goten was glaring at Trunks- which being Goten, it was just starting.

"Trunks, why did you tell that girl that Gohan was going to go see his girlfriend if he doesn't have one?" Goten asked.

"Well, we couldn't tell him that he went to outer space you know," Trunks replied.

"Oh, okay let's go home I'm hungry," he said, and they went to Capsule Corp, not knowing that had just caused problems for Gohan.

#

_Star 60_

The guys had thought-meaning they had underestimated- this would be easy but as of now Vegeta was stuck on a rock and half bloodied. Mirai and Gohan were going at Broly with all they had but he just seemed to be getting stronger than ever. They just kept their eyes away from him for a bit and he got stronger. The Planet had already been on hiatus of blowing up with all the power that Broly was producing.

Krillin and Piccolo seemed to be having a better time with Avo and Cado, but they were a bit more worried since Krillin had the sensu beans and they were worried that they would disappear.

So as Avo had Krillin on him and something happened he grabbed the little bag he had and destroyed the sensu beans with one of his Ki-blast. Not only that but they saw the inevitable and that was when Avo and Cado fused. He turned into the big purple ugly monster he was. This cause Piccolo to use his special beam cannon it took him long so Krillin had to keep them distracted.

Once the blast was ready Piccolo missed and again, they separated to beat the stuffing out of the Z-Fighters.

Back with Gohan, Mirai and Vegeta with Broly it seemed like he was just playing with them.

"You really think that three against one is really going to help you," Broly taunted. The other three got mad and continued to attack him.

 **"Gohan concentrate,"** Goku said in his mind.

 _"Dad he seems invincible, he got stronger,"_ Gohan said.

 **"Try to tire him out, buy some time,"** Goku said.

Gohan continued to buy his time by the time all three of them were already in SSJ2 and it was getting difficult. He then knew that Goku had told him that there was a stage beyond that level. That and he had tried it before, and it had been difficult to control. Also, he had his emotions to fight him with it, but could he really try something he didn't even know how to control that would be too dangerous. Especially with how much power it generated he could destroy the planet without wanting to.

Back with Krillin he saw that the other short fighters were going at Piccolo since they had already taken an arm. So, with all the power he said the next words. "Destructor Disk." and it went to Avo cutting him right in the middle. He didn't die thought he went back at it, but he seemed weaker. So that meant that both fighters were getting tired.

"Come, on Krillin pull it together or this is your last a fight and 18 will kill me for it," he thought. He went at them both. Piccolo had to re-grow his arm. The fights on both ends were getting way too out of hand so it looked to be almost the end.

Vegeta saw that the boys were getting tired and went to get some sensu beans but was told that they got blasted off. _‘Damn, now we don't have those beans.’_ he thought. Broly came and hit him hard enough to knock him on the wall. The entire fighters were bloodied well except for Broly of course but all of them had bruises and stuff like that. Mirai had gotten his left arm broken and it was of no use.

Krillin and Piccolo were closer to defeating the blue and pink aliens. When they decided to combine their blast to make damage.

"Destructor Disk,"

"Special Beam Cannon," both powers combined and struck Avocado straight making well he died on contact. When they ended Krillin looked at Piccolo.

"We should go check on the guys they don't seem to be having it easy,"

"Yeah, let's go," Piccolo said. He was worried if they couldn't stop Broly, he would go to earth if he finished with them here. He had also felt a strong presence a little while back.

#

_Back on Earth_

On the highest mountains and coldest stood the magician Serpin He looked at the dragon balls with greed on his eyes. He then said the words that had been heard by the Z-fighters many times before.

"Shenron I summon you!" he screamed. The dragon came up as the sky darkened.

 ** _"What are your wishes?"_** it asked. Sup was nerves.

"I wish to bring back Cell and Frieza," he said. The Dragons eyes sounded red.

"Your wish has been granted," it said.

"I also wish they were ten time stronger than before," he said. His eyes glowed red again and he said.

"Your wish has been granted," with that he disappeared. Serpin felt the two creatures behind him. One of them was clapping.

"Wow, Frieza looked at that a human wished for us," Cell said.

"Huh, a common stranger knew my name but now that were here how about we have some fun,"

"Yeah, I can't wait to kill that buffoon, they said kill me," Cell said.

"Not only that but those Saiyan are done for," With that it didn't take long for Frieza to take his little finger and pointed to Serpine.

"Hey, wait I called you, back you can't do this to me," he screamed.

"Yeah, and thank you, that will make it much sweeter," Cell said. With that Frieza killed the man. "Well, now let's have some fun,"

"Are we going to alert people of our presence?" Frieza asked.

"Oh, no we are going to build fear than were going to kill them," Cell replied. He looked at Frieza's unhappy face. "Of course, we are going to start killing right away," he said after a while.

#

_Star 60_

Everybody was panicking, Krillin and Piccolo had already begun to fight Broly and they had gotten the stuffing beaten out of them. Gohan didn't like that he was angry. He began to power up.

"Hahahahahaha, I'm almost finished with you," Broly said. He had Vegeta on a chokehold until Gohan began to power up. He was getting pissed and the ground began to shake. "Kakarott!" He screamed.

"What the hell is he doing?" Vegeta thought. Broly had let him go since the shaking.

"At this rate he is going to blow up the planet," Mirai thought as well. With the shaking that happened Gohan began to power up. His hair grew longer his eyebrows disappeared, the coldness in his expression became more apparent and it was a look none of the Son boys would ever wear.

"So, this why he destroyed this place he is after my father, why is it scum like you always come looking for revenge," Gohan thought. "Well come on I will be happy to put you in your place,"

Now in front of everyone was a different looking Gohan and a scarier one to boot. He looked like his uncle Raditz and if it wasn't that they knew him they would have confused him with the bad guy.

Broly went at him with everything they had, he tried to kick but Gohan blocked it which Gohan tried to but Broly duct and hit him in the stomach sending him up in the sky.

And Gohan threw him a Ki-blast which Broly got away from. Broly went up to the sky and tried to throw a green Ki-blast to the one's below. Which cause Gohan to go down there and protect them from it.

"Why can't you play fair?" Gohan spit, this just made Broly laugh. Broly went after Vegeta and hit him in the stomach then got Mirai and Piccolo ripping his arm off causing Gohan to scream in anger and his power to get stronger.

He hit him on the stomach but Broly grabbed him by the arms and put his knee on the back trying to open him but Gohan closed his arms and flipped kicking Broly on the face. The fight went back and forth but Broly wasn't getting stronger because Gohan wasn't letting him. But he did say something that told them he wasn't messing.

"Guys get your moves ready," he told Vegeta, Mirai, Krillin, and Piccolo. They did not know what he meant but did as told.

"Kakarott," Broly said.

"I'm getting tired of this," Gohan said. Broly went up to the sky and powered up to throw his strong green Ki-blast. "Ka-me.,"

"Final,"

"Special Beam,"

"Final."

"Ka-me." They all said at the same time. Broly began to push his power at them.

"Ha," Gohan said.

"Flash,"

"Cannon,"

"Flash,"

"Ha," All of them threw their moves together merging them but Gohan's was a bit stronger. The strength of their combined powers caused the planet to shake uncontrollably. But it seemed it was not going to be enough. Since the other's not including Gohan were getting tired.

 **"Guys, you've done great but this also my fight,"** Goku said. Goku got into a stance and did the Ka-me-ha-me-ha quickly and they all put much more strength to it. **"Come on guy's concentrate,"** he yelled. This caused all of them to push their powers more. **"Gohan is time,"** he said, and no one understood until Gohan yelled.

"Dragon Fists," with Goku. Broly began to scream the hardest anyone could have imagined. Two dragons came out and took Broly out for the count. Since he was sent to one of the suns the Star 60 and his heart burst opened. Once the problem was gone everybody looked around.

"I swear I saw Kakarott," Vegeta said.

"Yeah, Goku was here," Piccolo said.

"Dad," Gohan said. They feel exhausted and Gohan fell out of the SSJ3 stage as he was not able to hold it too long.

"Now, Kaka-brat since when you ascend to something else besides SSJ2?" Vegeta asked.

"Well besides this one only twice since I transformed when I asked Dende for the Time Chamber," Gohan said. _"Dad were you really here,"_ he thought.

 **"Um, yes I couldn't let you guys go, and I was just in spirit form, I kind of sneaked off King Kai and it appears you guys have more problems on earth,"** Goku said seriously.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

 **"I don't know King Kai doesn't let me see but I felt two strong Ki's on Earth and it feels like bad news like we know these energies,"** he replied.

 _"Okay, will leave quickly,"_ Gohan said. The Z-fighters went to say Good-bye to Tarble and his wife they weren't staying very long. After a long dinner and shower, they got their bags ready for their trip back to earth.

#

_On Earth_

**BREAKING NEWS A WHOLE VILLAGE HAS BEEN DESTROY AND NO ONE HAS FOUND THE CULPRITS. WE FEAR TO BE SOMEONE UNKNOWN TO US.**

Videl saw this on the news and became worried. Who could have been killing? No one had found any evidence about it just their clothing or burn marks. _"Golden Fighter, where are you?"_ she though. Yes, she was mad that he had a girlfriend but is not like she hadn't been thinking about someone else. It just angered her that she didn't know that, and she had kissed his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos.


	11. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Z-Fighter's return home and they get a surprise they were not expecting.

** Oh No He Didn't **

** Eleven: The Return **

_ Outer Space  _

It had been a few days and Gohan was freaking out there was something happening on earth and it would take a few moments before he was back there, he just hoped things had not gotten that bad.

_ Back on Earth  _

Videl was freaking out a streak of murders had been going on and the Golden Fighter was nowhere in sight. She was starting to think that maybe the guy had something to do with the disappearances, that and the boys hadn't been in school for two weeks now. She began to wonder if they were coming back at all. They were smart enough and they did live with the Brief's so that would be great for them.

She walked to the classroom to see Lime sitting there with a sad face. She was feeling bad about the whole screaming at her. She just hoped she wouldn't get hell when Gohan and Mirai came back because she was having such a good time with Gohan the last time.

_ "Guys we will arrive in three minutes," _ Mirai told everyone. That's when all of them felt the energies. Nobody spoke-up at first because they didn't know what to say at the energies they were feeling.

"Did you all feel that?" Krillin asked.

"Yes, it was a really strong aura but also seems to be familiar," Piccolo replied. As the ship descended back on Earth, they seem to be looking for the Ki but couldn't locate right and that was worrying them the most. The spaceship landed on the look-out since all the fighters looked worse-for-wear and they didn't want to arrive home like that-except Piccolo- since he lived in the look-out.

Dende saw as each one of them came out beaten like there was no tomorrow. He went straight to Krillin and began to fix him because he was the human on there. Vegeta was next then Mirai. The last one was Gohan and Piccolo didn't need that much fixing. Korin came up and gave each of them a sensu bean just to make sure everything and everyone was okay.

"Wow, thanks Dende, now tell us who the bad guys are?” Gohan asked. Dende frowned.

"I'm sorry guys but I can't see and I'm the earth's guardian, whoever is doing this is very good at hiding," he replied.

"Well he ain't human we could confirm that," Gohan said. "Anyway, we have to go home the family must be waiting," Gohan than remember. Everyone flew off in different directions trying to get home.

As they flew all of them were thinking different things.

_ ‘How Gohan can not hold the SSJ3that long,’ _ Vegeta though.

_ ‘I really can't wait to see Lime,’ _ Mirai thought.

_ ‘Can’t wait to see Videl and crime fight, I just hope those kids have done good things and not bad,’ _ Gohan thought.

As they went down on Capsule Corp. Bulma was the first one to see them. She ran toward them with the Chibi's right behind her trying to look at the guys. Goten went to hug Gohan before saying hi to the others. Trunks and Bulma went to see their family and Bulma and Vegeta refrain from doing anything that would damage Vegeta's 'bad reputation' They went inside where there was a feast waiting for all of them and they began to dig-up as they told them about what happened with Broly and Bulma was shocked to know there was another transformation to the SSJ.

She told them about the killings and how the people would disappear leaving only their clothes or just a burn spot on the street. This worried the three of them as they knew it had to be the thing that Dende had not been able to see. 

"You, know guys they seem to be like the killings Cell made," Bulma put in.

"That wouldn't be right woman, Cell is dead Gohan killed him the last time," Vegeta stated.

"I know I'm just saying the killings are very similar," Bulma stated.

"Anyway, so how it been going here besides the killings," Mirai wanted to know.

"Oh well, Lime has been here with me all the time you three been gone, and there was this trouble with Videl she screamed at Lime and came here to get answers," Bulma said. "Of course, my own temper doesn't do well with conflict and I yelled back, she did apologize though," Gohan was not surprised that Videl would demand things from others.

Once school came out Lime was excited, she had received a call from Bulma and was informed that Mirai was already home with them. She practically ran to Capsule Corps to meet her boyfriend. Mirai stood by the main entrance as Lime came in. When they met Lime threw herself at him and they begin to kiss as if they hadn't seen themselves in ages instead of weeks.

"I can't believe you're back and in one piece," Lime exclaim.

"Well, I did have to get fix up," he explains to her everything that had transpired during the fight. Not omitting anything. Gohan looked on a bit worried he might interrupt and saw how happy they were. He wished he could do that, that's when the beep in his watch came on and he smiled. He changed into his outfit.

He flew to the city to see Videl already there he was happy to see her. He began to help her and saw that Videl was throwing him some dark glares and he just hoped she would cool it for after the fight and not chew him out there.

Videl was looking at the Golden Fighter and first, she was happy he was there but then she remembered the kid’s words on where the Golden Fighter had been over the past weeks. Once they were done and the Golden Fighter stood there, she went to try to kick him.

"What the hell?" the Golden fighter said.

"What do you think you are doing here; you haven't been here in almost weeks and now you just waltz into as if you haven't left at all?" Videl demanded.

"I had business to attend to and it's not like I didn't leave without leaving some back-up for you," he shouted back.

"Well I don't need you, go back to your girlfriend," she yelled. Gohan looked at her weirdly.

"Where the heck did you get, I had a girlfriend?" he asked. Videl stop trying to hit him.

"Those kids told me," she yelled.

"You believed those two little kids, Videl I was attending some business that is not of your business and then I came back," he said calmer. He did want to laugh that she would believe Trunks and Goten in things like that. "Plus, I thought you wanted to have someone like the boy you kissed in the ball," he mocked. Videl's face went pale the only thought in her mind was. ‘ _He had seen that,_ ’

Gohan wanted to laugh but refrained to do it since she would kill him if she ever found out it was him. 

"So, what?" Videl than yelled at him. Gohan smiled.

"I thought from what I heard you liked me," Gohan kept on mocking.

"I don't I like…ke no of your business if I kissed Gohan or not," she defended herself. With that, she left to her jet copter and went to her house. Gohan went back to Capsule Corps and couldn't help but laugh all the way there.

#

_ Undisclosed Location  _

Frieza and Cell stood looking at nothing they had killed many people by now and the Z-fighters didn't come out at all.

"Do you think we should go public?" Frieza asked.

"I think that is becoming the only option and it think I have the way to do it, plus I need to get rid of a buffoon before I get rid of Gohan," Cell replied.

"True it was interesting, to kill but if we do it in something like you did maybe we could get more satisfaction, plus these puny earthlings need to get used to their rulers," Frieza said. Their laughter rang through the forest and the everywhere else scaring the animals.

"So, who will be first?" Cell asked.

"I have an idea,"

#

Gohan, Mirai, and Lime were walking to school and as they arrive, they saw the front of the school was packed in the front as if they were seeing someone. Lime then saw Hercule.

"Guys, its Hercule maybe we should go the other way," she said. The other two agreed even though Gohan might have wanted to do something, but since he had promised Bulma to behave he would do just that. Inside the school, Erasa came toward them.

"Hey, did you guys hear Hercule is holding an assembly here at the school," she said excitedly.

"Good for him," Gohan replied coldly. This didn't face Erasa at the slightest and she just smiled at them. They walked toward the MPR since they knew they would have to go there anyway.

Videl, on the other hand, just embarrassed with her dad being there, she was proud of him and all but being with all those people around he could get extra cocky. She went inside the MPR to see Gohan, Mirai, and Lime already sitting there and with not so happy faces. She went to go sit with them since like that she might get lost since nobody really looked at their spot since those three were outsiders to the rest of the school.

Sitting down next to Gohan she smiled a bit. "Aren't you supposed to be up there with your father?" Gohan asked her.

"Yes, but I don't want to," she told him. Gohan just looked at her for a bit. He shook it off and saw as the whole MPR got ready. When everyone was inside that's when the clown to him came in.

Hercule came in doing poses and showing off to the crowd. He hoped to see his daughter in the front, but she wasn't there. Maybe she knew this was her daddy's time to shine. Not her's.

"Hello, everyone," he said. There was a screen behind him and then he began to show off more. "We're going to see, how I defeated Cell in the Cell games," the screen lit up and showed the whole scene.

Where Gohan and the rest were sitting wasn't happy. Gohan was pissed and Trunks was trying to calm him down. "Calm down Gohan," he whispered. Videl was trying to see what the whole problem was. This was just his normal dad behavior to her.

When the film ended people cheered and then Hercule began to do go on a rant about how he was the best that no one could beat him. The screen was still on when something appeared. Everybody gasped as the two figures appeared on the screen.

"REALLY HERCULE, I CAN TELL YOU I AM PRETTY MUCH ALIVE," Cell told them. "NOW DON'T WORRY I WANT HURT YOU YET, I JUST CAME TO SAY THAT I HAVE ANOTHER TOURNAMENT FOR YOU AND THE BRAVE ONES WHO THINKS THEY CAN STOP ME AND NOW I HAVE A LITTLE FRIEND, SEE YOU IN TWO WEEKS," with that message the screen went black. Hercule went pale with the news. He just saw the man he got his fame from. He just hoped that the delivery boy came back.

Gohan and Mirai were shocked at first. "Gohan that was Frieza and Cell, how the heck are they back," Mirai asked. Videl heard this and wonder how they knew about the other person when it didn't even speak.

"I don't know, but I don't want to find out, we are going home to warn the other's,” he said. All three of them stood up leaving Videl sitting there speechless to what she had heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos.


	12. It Can't Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohan and Mirai deal with the news. Videl comes to a very scary conclusion.

** Oh No He Didn't  **

** Twelve: It Can’t Be  **

Gohan, Mirai, and Lime went straight to Capsule Corp for they needed to inform the Z-fighters on what was going on. Gohan had called Bulma on the way and told her to get the team together in the house and the little chili's as well for they needed to tell them something important. They were flying over there and Mirai had Lime with him. Once they arrive, they went in to see all the Z-fighter's there with them. 

Vegeta looked at them for a while since all three of them were pallid from the news they were going to tell them. 

"Guys we have some news," Gohan said. 

"Well spit it out boy," Vegeta ordered. 

"Bulma, you were right about the killings being like the one's cell made seven years ago," Bulma looked at Mirai and Gohan.

"Why do you say that?" she asked. 

"I don't know why but both Cell and Frieza are alive,” Gohan finished. Vegeta looked at him as if he was crazy and so did the others. 

"Are you sure?" Piccolo asked him. 

"Yes, that buffoon was in our school today wanting to show the Cell fight when the real Cell showed up on the screen," Gohan explains. "Cell said he was having another tournament to beat technically kill Hercule and for other unfortunate souls who though they can stop him now that he has another friend meaning Frieza and it's in two weeks," he finished and some of them stayed frozen. Bulma kept thinking about something for a while. 

"TRUNKS, GOTEN!" she screamed, the boys stood in front of her in an instant. "Go look for the dragon balls I want them here," she orders giving them the dragon radar and a bag. 

"What are you thinking woman?" Vegeta asked. 

"I am positive someone, who knew about Cell and Frieza must have used the dragon balls to bring them back," Bulma replied. They all waited for the boys to go and when it happened the boys came back to with a bag full of nothing. 

"We didn't find them," Trunks told them. 

"See, now we know how they came back to life and knowing them the person got killed," Bulma told them she turned on the television and they finally saw the announcement. 

** NEWS FLASH **

Cell and another being are alive somehow and now seek to look for revenge the world expects for our savior Hercule Satan to stop them. The tournament is in two weeks and the fight won't last long knowing our savior will be there. Some of the students at his dojo are going as well to see if they can be like our hero. 

The Z-fighters could believe their ears could people be really that stupid. They didn't know they just knew they had to get back to training for all the trouble these two new/old enemies would cause.

"I think we need to get ready,” Vegeta said.

"Yeah, but Gohan, Mirai, and Lime you three need to get out of school since we don't know anything about what Cell has been doing," Bulma said. All of them nodded.

** "Gohan you need to train with the SSJ3 level," ** Goku told him. But he wasn't careful this time and everybody heard.

"Goku is that you?" Bulma asked. They could hear Goku laughing around the room.

** "Yeah, sorry I here with King Kai and Chi-Chi. You guys need to train King Kai says that they are stronger than before," ** Goku told them.

** "Hey, could you not talk like if I am not here," ** King Kai told him.

"Hey how come King Kai has let you talk with us?" Krillin asked him.

** "Oh, this isn't the first time I talk to Gohan and Goten all the time. It's pretty cool," ** Goku told them. The warriors just turn to see Gohan and Goten who were looking somewhere else. **"Oh, I forgot but I could only talk to them so yeah, I don't know. YEESH, King Kai why are you letting me talk to them if when I beat you I you only say you would only let me talk to Gohan and Goten,"** Goku said scratching the back of his head a bit. Some of the Z-warriors smack their head at that.

** "Anyway, King Kai says you have to train, I think you guys could go to the time chamber again," ** Goku told them. **"Good Luck guys and Chi-Chi say hi, she made dumpling hmm… Dumplings,"** the Z-fighters couldn't help but laugh missing Goku once more. 

"You guys heard Goku we have to start training," Piccolo said. The Z-fighters mostly Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin left leaving only Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, and the Two Trunks home. They were just thinking when they began to prepare.

__

_ The Next Day  _

The school was buzzing with the fight of Cell and Hercule but also the other guy to say half of the stuff wasn't kind of dumb would be an understatement. Videl was looking around for Gohan when she finally caught him, sitting with Mirai and Lime in the front office. She wondered why that would be, so she went straight for them.

"What are you guys doing here shouldn't you be in class?" she asked. Gohan looked at her with a bit of glare and seriousness.

"We are getting out of school for two months," Mirai told her. Videl just looked at them.

"Why you can't do that if you guys are worried about Cell my dad is just going to beat him like the last time," Videl said cockily. The three just shook their head.

"You really are blind. It's not Cell we have something's to do with Bulma she got us somewhere we could learn far more than here," Gohan told her as they stood up. Videl saw Bulma there with their school things. As they left, she didn't know what he had meant, she wasn't blind she could see simply fine. She didn't believe him about the internship because of Bulma but she already not to cross Bulma since the last time. Unless he meant something else, there couldn't be anything unless the defeat of her dad. But she doubted that or just there was something nagging at her. 

Gohan was freaking out since something was bothering him. Bulma had just asked permission for them to be out for two months and he was worried those two months would not be enough. Why should I fight if a buffoon is just going to get my credit? He thought but then shook those thoughts away. He had to protect the earth that was his duty and had always been now since his dad wasn't here.

"Are we going to involve the kids?" Mirai asked him.

"I don't want to, but I think this time we have no choice, Yamcha is not going to fight and neither is Tien, we are two people short," Gohan explains. Yamcha and Tien didn’t want to get involved in the fighting and were going to help in the evacuation if necessary. 

"Lime you’re going to stay with my mom, Dende, and Mr. Popo in the Lookout," Mirai told her. Lime just nodded. "How do you think they’re going to do it?" he asked.

"I think they’re going to double team the buffoon," Gohan replied. They went to hide in the alley when they turned SSJ so they could get home faster. Bulma had gone home already fast as he and Mirai with Lime decided to walk or fly.

They didn't notice the person that was following them. Videl was standing there shocked and didn't know what to do. Gohan and Mirai were the golden fighter's and Lime knew and they didn't tell her. She was mad she was going to go to Capsule Corps now to get Gohan to tell her everything because that's what she needed to know. At the same time, she was excited because Gohan was the golden fighter and he had saved her. Wait and he had the nerve to laugh at her when she told him that, maybe that's the reason he kissed her in the ball. She got her jet copter and got on it with destination to Capsule Corps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos.


	13. Blackmail Won't Work on the Prince and the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Videl and Gohan deal with the aftermath of the truth coming out.

**Oh No He Didn't**

**Thirteen: Blackmail Won't Work on the Prince and the Truth**

Videl was still fuming when she got there and got down of her jet copter in-front of Capsule Corps, unfortunately, Gohan hadn't arrived because he went to Krillins place to get him and his family. Mirai and Lime were at her village explaining everything to her grandfather. She marched up to the door and knocked as hard as she could nothing would stop this time and if Bulma tried to force her away she would stand her ground.

The person that came to the door surprised her, as she had seen him at the party it was Bulma's husband. Videl glared at him but it didn't seem to face the man which got her angrier than anything.

"What do you want woman?" his rough voice got to her. Videl was surprised.

"My name is Videl Satan, not woman, how dare you?" she screamed. To say Vegeta was surprised a human dare to raise her voice to him, the only one that was allowed was his wife.

"I don't care who you are, what do you want?” Vegeta yelled back.

"Didn't you hear me I am Videl Satan the daughter of Hercule Satan the savior of the world, the guy who beat Cell…." she would have continued if it had not been for Vegeta laughing his behind off and grabbing his stomach. She was the daughter of the joker sure he had seen her in the Ball, but it was funny when she said out loud. Videl not really thinking socked Vegeta right in the face.

"Stop laughing," she yelled and shook her hand since it seemed she had hit a rock. Vegeta got back into his stone-cold face and glared at her making Videl shrink back.

"I will let that one goes but if you dare touch me again, I will break every bone in your body," Vegeta warned he had to admit the girl had spunk.

"I want to know where Gohan is," Videl demanded. Vegeta sensed the guy's Ki.

"Kakarots oldest brat won't be here until a bit later with my brat and my brat's girlfriend as well as the Crone Drone's family," Vegeta replied in monotone.

"I want to see him NOW!" Videl told him. Vegeta didn't really care so he just closed the door. Videl stood there with eyes wide open that man had just closed the door on her face. She kicked the door this time. Vegeta opened the door amused about the whole thing.

"Yes,” he said.

"I demand to see Gohan now," she said.

"I informed you that he isn't home," Vegeta said he could feel the Ki's in the backyard, but it was just fun to play with this little human. Vegeta was about to close the door again but Videl kicked it getting Vegeta mad. "How dare you. Kick the door of the Prince of all Saiyan’s?!” he screamed.

"If you close that door, I will tell the news that Gohan and Mirai are the Golden Fighters," Videl knew she was restoring to blackmail but at the moment she didn't care she was tired of this family making her feel like she didn't belong. To say it felt a bit nice in a dark corner of her brain but in the one that she had always been listen to kind of help. Vegeta looked at her as if she was nuts. "In a matter of minutes, you will have reporters in this house,"

"If you know so much about us than you should know we would destroy any of those reporters you bring," a new voice said. Videl turned to see Gohan standing there with his arms crossed. "Vegeta, Bulma is calling you and wants you to go to the lookout, I'll meet you guy's there," he told him. Vegeta could see even if he wanted to finish the girl that with the look Gohan had it was him who wanted that.

"How, dare you lie to me? I trusted you and you said you weren't the Golden Fighter," Videl screamed. Now that well she had him in-front all the anger kind of left and felt like those girls just found out their boyfriends cheated on them. Gohan looked at her with pity and then heard the voice that wasn't exactly going to help.

 **"Gohan, she is right,"** Goku told him.

 _"Dad did you hear what she said,'_ Gohan thought.

 **"Yes, and it was wrong, but she did trust you,"** Goku told him. **"Try telling her the truth and maybe she'll understand,"**

 _"Fine, but if she does one thing wrong,"_ Gohan didn't even finish the sentence.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Videl screamed. Gohan saw that she was still a bit outside.

"Come inside if you want to know the answer,” Gohan ordered. Videl was surprised he didn't send her away screaming. Gohan let them to the living room so they could talk he could already feel everyone going to the lookout.

"What is the story, why did you lie?" Videl demanded.

"Have you ever heard of P.R.I.V.A.C.Y.?" Gohan told her.

"Yes, it is something I don't have," Videl replied. Gohan raised his eyebrows and looked at her.

"So, if you don't have it, neither should I, is that it?" Gohan asked calmly.

"No, I am just I wanted to know," Videl deflating because even if she was right, she knew that it was wrong the way she had acted. She was getting that the guy she had begun to like Gohan and The Golden Fighter were one and the same. She knew that she could trust him and finally tell him, what was on her mind.

"I'm not used to people ignoring me Gohan, my life after the Cell Games have become a complete show," she said. Gohan felt bad for her sure his secret was safe, and he didn't find out her dad had taken the credit but still.

"So, you used me as your fall guy for everything that was happening," Gohan stated.

"No, you just seemed as different as I said people tend to do everything I said while you, Mirai and Lime didn't just ignore me, you treated me as if I was trash," Videl told him. Gohan didn’t exactly feel like the World’s Savior as he knew that he had been some of the cause of taking his anger on the wrong person. Who would have thought Videl felt insecure with them?

 **"That does sound kind of mean Gohan,"** Goku said suddenly. **"Sure, her dad took your credit, but you're taking your anger that rightfully belongs to Hercule on her,"**

 _"Dad, privacy go check on someone else. As in now,"_ Gohan thought. But he did have to admit his dad was right about one thing he was taking all his anger on her.

"Well if you didn't treat us as adversaries and more like people, we wouldn't treat you like that," Gohan told her. Videl just looked at him.

"Why hide the Golden Fighter status?" she said. Then something kind of clicked in she had seen the cell games until they had been cut off. "Gohan, were you the Delivery Boy?' she asked.

"Yes," he replied. “Even if I am it doesn't mean I am going to let you blackmail my family its wrong and you should know better," Gohan told her. Videl looked down ashamed but she knew that he had a point.

"You're going to be at the new games Cell is going to be in?" she asked. "That's the reason you went out of school,"

"Yes. I am, I have to-it's my duty," he told her. Videl just looked at him she didn't understand as to why he was taking the load when it should be her Father’s duty and felt like there was something dark that she didn’t know. This didn't stop her from putting her foot on her mouth.

"Don't worry Gohan my dad is going to beat him, and everything is going to be okay," she said. "I have to go," she said then Gohan looked at her and stopped her.

"Videl, wait," he said grabbing her wrist.

"Yeah," she said. Gohan brought her so close that she stopped breathing.

“Don't go to the tournament I can't see you get hurt," once this was said he brought his lips down to hers. The kiss lasted longer this time and for some weird reason, she could tell he was trying to tell her something.

"Gohan, can I ask you something?' she asked. "But you have to tell me the truth, it's something that has been bothering me a few years ago and now especially since you're the Golden Fighter,"

"What is it Videl?" he asked.

"Did my father really beat Cell, or did you do it?' Videl looked at Gohan seeing that he didn't say anything. Gohan was going to tell her the truth but he decided not to since it would hurt her.

"Ask, your father and if he tells you the truth, I will come for you tomorrow and take you somewhere you will be safe. If he doesn't then you will be left on the dark," Gohan told her. Videl was surprised for that answer.

"Alright, but how will you know," she asked. Gohan smirked at this.

"Trust me I will know," he said, they kissed once more, and he made sure Videl left toward her home. Seeing she left Gohan went straight to the Lookout, the flying there was calming and there was this presence he was happy to feel. He just hoped Hercule was brave enough not to lie to his own daughter again.

#

_Lookout_

All the Z-fighter's well not all since Tien, Choatzu, and Yamcha were going to help in other matters. Krillin was there with 18 and Marron. Mirai and Lime were there already with their stuff, so was Vegeta, Trunks, Bulma, Piccolo, and Goten, even Mister Roshi, and Oolong. They were all waiting for Gohan to come in. Goten was the one to notice him.

"Hey, here comes my brother," there was something that innocent little Goten noticed. "He's smiling!" he screamed. Gohan landed and there was a smile there one that reminded everyone of the old Gohan. Bulma took a step forward and looked at him curiously. All the people there were waiting for her to say anything at all.

"Woman, what are you doing?" Vegeta asked. Bulma left her scientific book to have this amused look on her face.

"I have a feeling we're going to have someone new on the lookout in a few days," Bulma suddenly said. Gohan finally got his frown back and looked at everybody.

"So, who is going to be inside first?" he asked. Vegeta was looking at his two sons.

"My oldest brat, my youngest brat, and I will be in there first," Vegeta said. Gohan was okay with it.

"I will be going last," Piccolo told them.

"So, it's settled me and Goten will be going second, Krillin are you going inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" he asked.

"No, I'll be doing it the old fashion way up here," Krillin replied. 18 just smiled and held Marron to her. Everyone nodded and moved around the place. Bulma got close to all her man meaning-Mirai, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, and Vegeta- she gave them the same looking blue Saiyan suit they had last time Cell came around.

"Thanks," they all said in unison except for Vegeta. The Brief's man went into the chamber getting ready for their big fight. Once they went in Gohan went straight to Dende.

"Dende, can you do me a favor?" he asked. Dende looked at Gohan and smiled.

"I'm already on it, Gohan," he said. It won't be nice though. Dende thought.

_On Earth_

Videl was surprised about the words Gohan had told her but she was sure that it was going to be important and she was worried. She landed in Satan Manor and went in, she saw the butler and smiled at him.

"Is my father home, Frank?" she asked. Frank was like the father she wanted he really cared for her.

"Yes, Miss Videl," Frank looked at Videl and he had a feeling that something was going to happen. "Good-luck," he told her. Videl just walked to the trophy room her father had and saw him scared for something watching the news replaying the thing Cell had said.

"Dad?" she said. Hercule looked at her and smiled to see his little girl.

"Videl," he said.

"Dad I need to talk to you," she said. Hercule was worried but didn't show it, it wouldn't matter much.

"What is it?" he asked. Videl turned and saw luggage as if ready to go.

"Why is that luggage there?" she asked. Hercule looked at the luggage and his eyes went wide.

"Uh…uh nothing it's just some clothing," he began to stutter. Videl knew it exactly what it meant.

"You were going to leave," she screamed.

"Now little girl don't raise your voice to your daddy," Hercule told her.

"Don't raise my voice, you're running away!" she screamed again. She then remembered Gohan's words- _if he doesn't then you will be left in the dark_ -she was having an epiphany and it was going to be tough.

"Videl I am not running away, they’re for you." Hercule lied to his daughter. Videl pointed her finger at him.

"You…you want to run away because you didn't beat Cell, it wasn't you it was the Delivery Boy and those mystery fighter's, you took their credit," she said. Hercule just looked at her.

"Why are you saying such a lie?" he said. Videl began to get angry she didn't want to be treated as if she was someone stupid anymore.

"I'm not lying you are lying about everything, you got this in a lie!" she screamed and Hercule just said anything and didn't know how to react, so he acted on reflex. His fist went up and then down on her face. The pulse from the fist made Videl's face hurt but that answered her question for a reason.

"Oh, my you see what you made me do?" he asked.

"No, but I do know this I don't want to see you ever in my life and if you follow me, I will get someone to hurt you," she warned running away. She went up to her room and got her capsules so she could get her clothes inside she didn't care anymore, and she was feeling like a complete dolt and dummy. She just hoped that Gohan hadn't left yet and she could go to Capsule Corps.

_Lookout_

Dende had looked at the fight and he didn't think Hercule would go that far to keep his secret. He saw as Hercule barricade his house so Videl couldn't get out of the home. He kind of gave a non-kami smirk since that wouldn't stop Gohan from going to get Videl.

"Gohan, come here please," he said. He knew that his super hearing wouldn't bother him.

"What is it?" Gohan asked. Gohan was surprised he got called but it was beating sitting outside waiting for the guys to come out.

"You should go get Videl, she figured things out and Hercule barricaded his house," Gohan got mad and Dende could tell by the aura going up. Gohan turned into an SSJ and went straight to Videl's home.

"Hey, where did big brother go?" Goten asked.

"He needs to go get someone," Dende replied.

Gohan hurried up because he felt that if he didn't help that Videl might have something worse than that happened to her.

 **"Don't worry Gohan Videl is fine,"** Goku told him.

 _"You sure?"_ Gohan asked.

 _"Goku don't you lie to our son,"_ Chi-Chi said. She was mellower now but that didn't stop her from telling Goku what to say.

 **"Hey, Chi-Chi I just said Goku could talk to the kids,"** King Kai said.

 **"Well just let me tell my son something important than Goku can continue,"** Chi-Chi pleaded. In the King-Kai world, Goku gave King-Kai, and please understand kind of look **. "Gohan please hurry that brute is going to hurt the girl if you don't,"** Chi-Chi said. With that said, Gohan speeded up faster than anything.

_Satan Household_

Videl had been trying to get out but her father had barricaded the door how was she supposed to get out. How is Gohan going to know? She asked herself. Her dad wouldn't let her get out of the house and she had tried several times already with that she received a bit of hit already and she didn't like it. She couldn't believe her dad would result in this just so she wouldn't leave and tell people.

She was getting desperate. She then felt someone on her window she turned to see the Golden Fighter than she remembered it was Gohan. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh my god, Gohan you came," she said a bit surprise. Gohan was surprised with her reaction and he looked at her face and knew the hits there were not from anyone of the criminals.

"I told you I would," he said a bit rough. But he then grabbed her in his arms. "Hope you aren't afraid of heights," Videl was surprised by that but let it go, once Gohan began to move toward the window she began to freak out.

"Gohan what are you doing?' she asked.

"Well, were going to the place you’re going to stay at until after the fight with Cell," he responded. "Trust me," he said.

"Okay," with that said Gohan jumped out the window and into the air. Videl swallowed the scream that was going to come inside. Gohan was mad but then again, his dad had said Hercule would get his punishment and he was really hoping for that because he really wanted to kill him and leave nothing to cell.

Videl was thinking other things the hits were already out of her mind only the fact that she was flying and with the guy she liked were there. She wondered if this is the same thing Lime felt when she was in the sky with Mirai.

"This is so cool," Gohan heard her whisper and first he thought that she was going crazy but then he was happy she felt that way. Mirai had explained that Lime said the same thing when they went out to fly and he was happy he could have this with Videl.

_King Kai’s Planet_

Chi-Chi was looking out into the earth with Goku mostly at the girl that her son had. She was so happy and was thinking so much for his happiness. Sure, the being a bully according to their friends had calmed down but she still wanted her boys to be happy. Goku held Chi-Chi close to him.

"At-least he isn't getting pushed down from flying," Goku joked remembering when Chi-Chi pushed him.

"Hey, you were trying to figure out if I was a girl and touched my privates," Chi-Chi replied. "See, how happy they are," she told him.

"Yes, I do," Goku said smirking at something he knew.

_Lookout_

Dende was waiting there when he felt the flair coming their way, he knew it was Gohan. Everyone with the sense could feel him and Bulma and Lime were there when Goten told them his brother was coming.

"Why did he leave?" Lime asked Dende. She didn't need an answer when Gohan arrived with the Videl in his arms. Bulma was grinning ear to ear. She knew she would see that girl again.

Videl and Gohan landed, Videl being the most surprise there was a place on top of the world no one knew about. She just kept looking around not even worrying at the people staring. Dende went first.

"Is good to see you Videl," he said. Videl looked at him and this time she finally screamed.

"Wow, Videl calm down this is Dende or Kami as you guys call him," Gohan told her. Videl was just looking at him surprised before she said anything grabbing his hand.

"Is nice to meet you," she said. Dende looked at the bruise forming in her face.

"Can you let me see that," he said. Videl looked at him weird until Dende's hands begin to glow. She felt numb and then wondered if the fist had left bruises on her, she had barely felt anything.

"Thanks, was it that bad?" she asked. Dende didn't reply so she knew the answer there. Bulma came up to her with a weird look on her eyes and Videl was worried.

"I'm sorry I was rude I didn't know," she said. Gohan was surprised by the words but understood, he now understood, she didn't know so her arrogance was a bit understandable.

"It's okay with you being Gohan's girlfriend and all," Bulma said cheerily. Everyone there was standing in shock and some laugh. Gohan and Videl were really red.

"Bulma," Gohan groaned.

"So, you're my big sister," Goten told her putting his head side-ways like a puppy would. Videl didn't know what to say but she did have to admit the little kid looked cute. But he reminded her of someone she couldn't put her finger on it…

"Come on Videl you should get settled in," Gohan told her. He took her to a room she was going to be sharing with Lime, Bulma, 18 and Maron. Videl walked into the room she would be sharing.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"Their training," Gohan answered. Videl took that weird weren't they going to train her.

"Gohan, thank-you," she whispered.

"Don't worry about it, get some sleep," he ordered.

Gohan came back outside to see everybody looking at him, they wanted an explanation. But seeing the sour look on his face nobody really wanted to. But innocent little Goten did have the guts.

"Hey, big brother, why did you bring her?" he asked. Gohan looked at his brother and smiled.

"She needed to be here," he replied. Bulma knew better, she got closer to him and asked.

"Hercule did those bruises didn't he?" she asked.

"Yes, he did and his going to pay, but not by my hand," Gohan replied. Bulma smiled at hearing him though. This told her one thing Gohan was really getting control of his temper.

"Good," she said walking away.

_Two Days Later_

Vegeta, Mirai and Trunks came out of the chamber with their suits pretty destroyed more than anything. Videl had been updated at what was going on and she couldn't believe it, it was weird that someone could spend a year in two days. Mr. Popo already had the plates of food ready for them so they could eat because he remembered last time.

Gohan and Goten were there already waiting in their blue Saiyan suits and were happy to see the other's alright.

"Has anything happened while I we were inside?" Vegeta asked. Bulma answered the question.

"Besides, Gohan bringing his girlfriend here, Cell had another video come out and it went directed more for you guys than anything," Bulma said.

"What did he say, mom?" Mirai asked.

"He said I hope you monkeys have gotten stronger than the last time because it would be such a pity to have no fun. Especially you my delivery boy," Bulma told them.

"So, he wants revenge on Gohan," Trunks said. Vegeta and Mirai looked at Videl as if waiting for her to say something. Gohan noticed and gave them a glare.

"She knows," he stated. The others were surprised at first and were okay. Then they began to eat like there was no tomorrow. Videl's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. She got closer to Gohan and whispered not expecting the others to notice.

"I thought you were the only one, who ate like that I didn't know it was hereditary," Gohan got red and the others just laugh.

"You remember I told you about the hearing thing," he said. Videl blushed at that, she found out about everything. Except for the Trunks thing but she knew everything. It had been hard to get used to it but then she understood.

"Gohan, in two hours you and Goten are to go inside," Piccolo told her. Videl was surprised she had little time with him. Gohan looked at Videl and took her away from everybody he didn't want people to snoop.

Inside a room Gohan looked at her. "Videl I want you to be careful and listen to Bulma," he said.

"I know Gohan you worry too much," she told him. After two days and sharing a room the girls had gotten to know each other. She went to him and they kissed it took a while before they went back outside to see the knowing smiles out there.

Gohan and Goten went inside saying bye to everybody before they went inside the chamber and they saw Piccolo smiling at something. Inside the room Goten was surprised to see that room.

"Wow are we going to stay here, you and me," Goten told him.

"No, it's going to be all three of us," Goku told them. Gohan and Goten turned to see their father there. They both ran to hug him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos


	14. The HTC and Outside Is Going to Hell

** Oh No He Didn’t  **

** Fourteen: The HTC and Outside Is Going to Hell  **

Gohan and Goten went inside saying bye to everybody to get inside; the chamber and they saw Piccolo smiling at something. Inside the room Goten was surprised to see that room. 

"Wow are we going to stay here, you and me," Goten told him. 

"No, it's going to be all three of us," Goku told them. Gohan and Goten turned to see their father there. They both ran to hug him. 

"Dad, how are you here?" Gohan asked. Goku smiled at his sons.

"Well there are some advantages to have saving the world," Goku replied. Goten was just surprised to have him there. Goku looked at his youngest and smiled. He hugged Goten as hard as he could so they could be fine.

The training began as hard as they could they focus on training Gotten a bit so he could get stronger they knew he could get into SSJ, so they went at it that way. They got exhausted and while Goten slumber Goku and Gohan trained in their SSJ3 forms so Gohan could learn to control it.

"Gohan, I am not going to be able to help you," Goku told him. "I can only guide you, you're stronger than anyone but you have to control it," 

"Okay," Gohan was getting tired of the thing.

_ Outside _

Videl was hoping Gohan was okay in his training. She didn't even notice Bulma and Lime coming next to her. 

"He is fine you know," Bulma told her. Videl jumped a bit for that.

"Oh, I know it is just I'm worried," she admitted. "I'm supposed to be training anyway," she replied.

"For what, look don't worry Cell is going to be taken care of by Gohan," Lime told her. Videl looked at Lime and thought about it.

"It's just, it keeps my mind off things and mostly my dad at the moment, I don't know what to do," she said. "I mean I have seen the TV that Dende has and he has marked me for missing," Videl felt her eyes fill with tears. 

"I…I mean he didn't say the truth that I ran away because he was lying and to m…me and he h…hit me," she finished off. She couldn't hold the tears back, so she broke down. Bulma and Lime felt bad and just went to hug her. Videl felt happy to be there and she could tell that she had just broken down in public. Out of the corner of her eyes she tried to see if any of the guys were there.

She knew all of them were afraid of emotions or something of the sort. When the hug was over, she didn't know what to say. "Thank you," was the first thing that came to mind.

"It’s okay plus we’re going to be family soon," Bulma said winking. Videl blushes harder than anything. Bulma left to go talk to Vegeta about something. Lima stayed with Videl which made Videl feel weird.

"You're not going to go with Mirai?" she asked. Lime looked at her.

"No, I don't want to disturb him while his meditating with Piccolo," Lime replied. Videl noticed that Lime was too okay with this.

"You're not freaked out about this any bit?" she asked.

"No, as I said before the Cell games Gohan saved me from drowning and then my little town from some bad guys," she replied.

"Really, I didn't know,"

"Oh, I know Gohan used to be really open and happy all the time before his father died," Lime said. Videl looked at her.

"You met his dad?" Videl asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know if I should tell you it's his business and in time, he is going to tell you," Lime replied.

"You're very loyal to him," Videl stated didn't ask.

"Saiyan’s are very loyal friends and nobody should ever make enemies of them. Or that's what Vegeta tells me all the time," Lime replied chuckling. Videl smiled really smiled. "You should smile more I think Gohan would like it," Lime said walking away since Mirai was calling her over. Videl smiled sitting down on the floor looking down at the earth.

_ In One of the Rooms  _

Bulma was watching the news to see something that the boys would need since they continued to train except it was more mental now than anything. Once Gohan and Goten were out they would relax for a bit before the big show-down with Cell and Frieza. She had noticed that the most affected now was Vegeta since he couldn't believe that the men who destroy the Saiyan planet, Kakarot took out and his son killed was back and stronger than before.

Bluma looked at the news to see a picture of Videl on the news and the anchor-woman saying something.

** Breaking News **

** Videl Satan has been missing for almost four days authorities have no leads on to where she is and are baffle to why she would run away. In other news Cell has been on a killing spree with his partner in crime which happens to call himself Frieza. The world is in panic and hope that next week our savior Hercule can take care of this man. **

Bulma snorted at that. "World savior, yeah right," she said. She heard a chuckle from behind her to see Vegeta standing there. "Shouldn't you be training Trunks or meditating with Mirai?" she asked. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"My oldest brat has gone with his mate, my youngest brat is eating," Vegeta replied. Bulma looked around to see if anyone was around. Once she saw they were completely alone she ran to his arms and kissed him.

"You guys are going to win," Bulma told him.

"Pfft, of course were Saiyan’s," Vegeta replied. "Now, what was going on with Kakarots oldest brat's mate?" he asked.

"Why the Prince was being nosy?" Bulma asked teasingly.

"Are you going to tell me or not woman?" Vegeta complain. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"She is having a hard time coping with what her father did; she can't believe he lied to her that way. I think he was the only person she really trusted but I don't know Lime told me she had some friends but hey what do I know," Bulma replied.

"So, that's the reason she was crying that you and Lime got all sentimental and hugging," Vegeta gruffed.

"You should really stop snooping," Bulma told him. Vegeta crossed his arms and went to sit down on the couch to see the television for a while.

_ Back in the HTC  _

Goten had been getting the short end of the stick for the past two days but this time he could keep up with his brother and dad for a while. His father taught him new moves so he could be ready for anything. But while Goten slept Gohan and Goku continued to train in their SSJ3 forms Gohan couldn't control the energy yet, which bothered Goku. That's when an idea popped in his head.

"Gohan, imagine Hercule and Cell are treating Videl and you have to save her without losing control," Goku told him. Gohan looked at his dad freaked by that since saying that got him pissed not feeling nay better. "You won't win if you can't control both this and your anger," Goku told him.

Gohan tried again and they began to train in that form harder than anything so they could be safer and stronger. This continued for the next hours until it was finally time to come out. Goten was stronger now than ever and Gohan, well Gohan was cocky and happy to have control on his SSJ3 level and knew he could beat Cell. Goten turned to Goku so he could ask him.

"You're not coming with us?" he asked.

"No sorry Goten but I only came to train you guys," Goku told him. Goten and Gohan hugged their father before he could leave.

"Are we still going to be able to talk to you?" they asked.

"Yes, oh and before I forget your mom says hi and to take care," Goku told them. With that he left. Now Gohan looked at Goten. He bended down to see Goten straight in the eyes.

"Goten I want you to be careful, when we're there," he told him.

"Of course, and you too," Goten told him they both came out in their SSJ forms. 

_ Outside _

Videl knew today was the day, Gohan and Goten were coming out of that room and she was happy for it. She had to cut her hair though after an accident with Trunks and some gum her hair had been ruined. She had it short and hoped that Gohan liked it, not that she was worried about that because she had to be worried about Cell and Frieza. Which Vegeta had told her all about?

To her, though it seemed that she could get more out of Vegeta if she annoyed him enough, that and he had taught her a few moves. Mainly because Trunks had been eating for some time, Piccolo didn't want to train with him, Mirai was with Lime and Krillin said 18 would kill him if he got killed by the Saiyan. Which Videl didn't get, why anyone would be scare of Vegeta until he almost kicked her behind with only a flick of his finger. Yeah, Dende had gotten scared that she had died and keep saying when he fixed her not to train with Vegeta because if something happened to her he wouldn't know how to explain to Gohan why she was a speck on the wall?

The door opened and bam two Golden warriors came out on tall and one short. Videl was so surprised they looked so weird. Goten had gotten a haircut and Gohan looked really mature. Everybody went to see them but Videl couldn't really move. Mr. Popo was getting the food ready for them. Gohan came out of their little tight circle and he was looking around. His eyes finally landed on her and he was looking at her surprised.

"Videl," he stated. Videl put her hand behind her head before saying anything.

"Hey, Gohan," she said. Gohan came walking up to her and touched her hair.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Uh, accident. But I like it this way it goes good with training," she replied. Gohan smirked.

"I suppose, it looks nice on you,"

"Thank-you so is it okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, you look beautiful," he stated. Videl blushed and ignore the other's looking their way. Gohan and Goten began to eat all the way. The days passed and it was time for the big showdown.

They were saying goodbye to each other's partners. Bulma told bye to her two boys and told them to be careful. She also told Gohan and Goten to be careful and to come home. Lime and Mirai were looking at each other before Lime told him.

"Be careful and come back to me," She told him, and they kissed. Krillin and 18 said goodbye as well. Piccolo told bye to Mr. Popo and Dende before he got ready to leave. Goten was with Videl and Gohan when Videl told him.

"You have to be careful Goten," she told him. Kissing his forehead Goten cleaned his forehead off but he was laughing.

"Thank-you sissy," he said. Once going to be with Trunks, Gohan and Videl stayed there. Videl looked at him. 

"Please be careful Gohan and come back to everyone, especially me," she said. Gohan smiled. He leaned down to kiss her.

"I will," he replied.

"Oh and before I forget please don't let your anger control you, someone told me you tend to get angry and not able to control it and I know that so please control it," she told him. Gohan chuckled.

The fighters left going down the Lookout Gohan saw Korin and Yaryirobi they gave him some sensu beans and Gohan gave them to Krillin so he could take care of them.

_ In the Field _

Cell was happy to be back to the place he had done a few years ago, now it was going to have a different thing. He knew that they hadn't gotten stronger they had only two weeks. In the field the first ones to arrive were Hercule and his posse with a few camera crews'. Hercule was scared to be there he knew he was going to die.

"Ha, welcome but I feel we still need more people to be here, don't we Frieza," he asked.

"Yes, Cell we still some monkeys and a namekian," Frieza told him, laughing. It wasn't long before all of them arrive. Piccolo with his suit, Vegeta, Trunks, and Mirai, with the suits that Bulma made for them. Goten and Gohan were the last ones who came but they were dressed in their father's attire. Cell began to clap,

"I see you have two new brats," he told them. Hercule looked at them and hope the Delivery Boy was there as well. "Well, then let's get this over with because I want the whole world to see their champion," he snapped.

Hercule began to posse so he wouldn't be intimidated. The whole world was watching and couldn't wait for their hero to do some damage. Up in the Lookout Videl rolled her eyes as she saw her father in Baba's crystal ball. Everyone was nervous thought. Hercule got into his weak stance.

"Come, on Cell I ain't afraid of you," he yelled. "I'm going to win I am the champ," Cell gave him a bored look.

** "Gohan, this is what I am talking about," ** Goku told Gohan suddenly.

_ "What do you mean dad?" _ he asked.

** "The cameras aren't destroyed this time and the world will see the fake that Hercule is," ** Goku replied. **"I told you he would get his due but not by your hand,"** he told him.

With that said Gohan saw how Cell got in-front of Hercule and like the first time threw him into a rock. Hercule got up and said to the world this was just his warmup. But some of them knew he was lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos.


	15. The World See's The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some rewards and the fight

**Oh No He Didn't**

**Fifteen: The World See's the Truth**

_The Last Chapter_

**"Gohan, this is what I am talking about,"** Goku told Gohan suddenly.

 **"What do you mean dad?"** he asked.

 **"The cameras aren't destroyed this time and the world will see the fake that Hercule is,"** Goku replied. **"I told you he would get his due but not by your hand,"** he told him.

With that said Gohan saw how Cell got in-front of Hercule and like the first time threw him into a rock. Hercule got up and said to the world this was just his warm-up. But some of them knew he was lying.

Hercule got up and saw that he landed right in front of the Golden Fighters. They were looking at him disgusted but at the same time surprised. He turns to look at someone that seemed to have his gaze away from him.

"Come on Hercule, destroy me," Cell mocked him. It was then that the Golden Fighter looked at him. Hercule returned to the fight and went back to him. Cell smirked and backhanded him again. "I won't kill you yet, I'm going to have fun," he told the world. Cell got Hercule by the hair and smacked him right into the floor. He was in front of the golden fighters again but this time he was at the feet of Gohan.

"Help me," he whispered.

"I can't do that," Gohan replied. He wanted to end this, but he couldn't help him, Goku had told him the Kami's wanted Hercule to die but they didn't tell him the reason.

_On Top of the Lookout_

Videl was looking into the ball and saw how badly her dad was getting beaten but she couldn't do anything. She also knew Gohan wouldn't be able to help him either even though he seemed to want too.

"He is going to die, isn't he?" Videl asked. Nobody answered but she took that as a reply.

_Back Down_

Cell was getting bored, so he took for the shot when Frieza just told him.

"Could you just kill him already, I'm getting bored," Frieza crossed his arms and waited for the thing to be done. Cell got Hercule once more and threw him on a big boulder and getting some Ki energy out obliterating him.

The world saw that, and they were in complete utter shock. Videl and the rest in the lookout were more in shock than anything. Bulma grabbed Videl when she began to cry her heart out.

_In the Otherworld_

Goku and Chi-Chi were in shock about what had just happened. They couldn't believe that Cell finished Hercule that way even though Goku knew he was going to die.

"Oh, my Goku," Chi-Chi said. "Videl is going to suffer a lot for this,"

"Yeah, I know,"

"You guys are acting as if this was a bad thing," King Kai told them. "That guy was a jerk," Chi-Chi went straight to his face.

"How could you say that? He had a daughter you know," she screamed. Goku got Chi-Chi and calmed her down because he knew her, and Chi-Chi wasn't debating that Hercule was a bad guy it was the pain he was going to be causing with his death.

_Back on Earth_

Cleaning his hand's Cell turned to Gohan and the z-fighters. "Well then now that the pest is gone," he chuckled.

"We should get this over with," Frieza finished for him. Cell turned a bit annoyed.

"Frieza please let me finish my sentences," Cell asked. He flew a bit and turned back to them. "You know this isn't fair and I like to take all of you out since my main goal is Gohan there," He began to create some Cell Jr.s.

Gohan was looking at this and became shocked remembering the things that happened.

"He is creating Cell juniors," Vegeta stated.

"Okay get ready for your fights," Gohan told everyone.

"What do you mean Gohan?" Trunks and Goten asked at the same time.

"Well, let's say we are going to have an opponent for each," Gohan replied. As he finished his sentence eight cells came out all blue and the big Cell there as well.

_In the Lookout_

"What in the world are those?" Lime asked. Videl smiled she wanted to ask the same question. Her dad had been killed and she hadn't stopped crying, but she wouldn't stop watching the match since the z-fighters were there.

"Those are Cell Juniors, they are created by Cell and have almost the same amount of power the original one has," Bulma replied. "Meaning the boys are in trouble if Cell got stronger,"

 _Back to the Fight_.

All the Z-fighters got ready to rumble. "Don't get distracted Trunks, Goten," Vegeta told the boys. The Cell Juniors went at all of them at the same time. Vegeta went straight to Frieza he wasn't playing around her wanted him. Then Cell and Gohan stood in-front of each other.

"Why don't you start in your Super Saiyan form when you beat me all those years ago?" Cell told him.

"I don't think you won't end this fight early," Gohan said but it wasn't cockily. He had learned his lesson. They got ready into stance and went at it.

_Trunks and Goten Vs. 2 Cell Juniors_

The boys had been trained to be fighting together so they learned to do it that way as well. Even though one was trained by Goku and one by Vegeta. The hit went synchronize and moves to hit the little cells. But the little cells were still obvious and laugh.

"You can't get me," one of them yelled. The other one was as equally playful as they went. They kept on fighting and it was taking a toll.

_Krillin Vs Cell Junior_

Krillin not being the strongest but still, the able fighter continued his fight with the Cell Junior, he remembered from seven years. What mistakes not make meaning, not to over underestimate the little sucker? He hit him with a solar disk, but he seemed to move away without a breeze.

The little cell hit Krillin in the stomach making him hit the floor and he started beating him. This time though Krillin hid the sensu beans so they wouldn't get destroyed. So, he continued to fight.

_Piccolo Vs. 2 Cell Juniors_

Piccolo was having a hard time it seemed Cell had made the little cells a bit more powerful than last time. One little cell had already tried to take his arm away he didn't let it happen to go for much of a physical fight than a Ki fight. He stretched his arm to hit one of them and got the one of the cell junior's right in the stomach.

_Mirai Vs. 3 Cell Juniors_

Mirai got it worst since he got three and they were coming at him from all directions making him double the work of it. Two cells came at him from the back and one to the front so Mirai Ki-blast the one in front and kick-punch the other two. These weren't as easy to take care of.

_Vegeta Vs. Frieza_

Vegeta was pissed off since Frieza had gotten stronger something that didn't think possible. But then again, he didn't know the wish the person that brought them back actually wished for. Frieza kept blocking each of the shots. But Frieza was also pissed since Vegeta was no weakling and was blocking his shots as well.

Vegeta punched him right in the stomach but Frieza returned the hit with his tail. Vegeta turned to hit him with the elbow right on the neck and sent him flying up and he went there to kick him down.

_Gohan Vs. Cell_

Their fight was more intense since both in a way were holding back but at the same time, they weren't. Cell punched Gohan throwing him to the floor and hoping he would stay down.

"What is it Gohan can't touch me," Cell taunted. It was hard for Gohan to not just kick his butt, but he knew not to get too distracted.

 **"Gohan don't get distracted,"** Goku told him.

_"I know dad,"_

Gohan got back to his feet cleaning his mouth of the dirt and hitting cell straight out. Their fight went back and forth.

_Up in the Otherworld_

Hercule was standing in a line he didn't know what was going on, except he remembers getting killed by cell. He was sad because he couldn't see his daughter and say he was sorry. He saw the little blue man with their outfits and then he was standing in front of a huge desk and saw a man with red skin, a beard, a purple suit a hat with big horns, and black beard.

"Hey, you're Hercule Satan the guy who took credit for beating Cell seven years ago," King Yemma told him. Hercule was surprised by that but since he had a halo it wouldn't surprise him.

"Yes," King Yemma laugh.

"Well that didn't work out too well, with Cell and Frieza being there," King Yemma said. "It says here you hit your daughter Videl when she finds out about your lie, then you told the public she ran away,"

"Yes, do you know where she is?" Hercule wanted to know. King Yemma looked at him.

"Of course, I know, she is with the real hero," he said and Hercule was mad.

"She's with the Delivery Boy?" he asked enraged.

"Sure is, if you want to call him that and he has more right, than you do," King Yemma told him. "Is a good thing too since it says here the Kami's wanted you dead to bring two people to live," he said.

"Who?"

"The man that gave his life for the earth seven years ago has saved the world more than once, the man you called fake and the woman that gave birth to Gohan or the delivery boy," King Yemma told him. "So, you see you're going to do a great thing while dead, you're going to be doing well,"

_In the Lookout_

Videl had stopped crying again and was watching the fight as the things were getting tougher, Gohan had just being wounded all of them had, Piccolo didn't have an arm. Krillin was bleeding all over. Goten and Trunks were bleeding as well. They had found the sensu beans and destroyed them. Vegeta was also wounded and bleeding, Mirai was bleeding as well and he seemed to be wounded in one arm. Gohan was bleeding his clothes like all the others were ripped apart.

"This is not good," Bulma said.

"Yeah and Goku isn't here," Mr. Popo said suddenly.

_Back to The Otherworld_

King Kai had just gotten the news and went to tell Goku and Chi-Chi. "Hey Goku, King Yemma wants to see both of you in the main desk," he told them. Goku and Chi-Chi were surprised by that.

"What for?" Goku asked.

"I don't know he just said to get over there," King Kai answered. Goku grabbed Chi-Chi and off they went. "I'm going to miss her cooking," he said all sad than hit Bubbles for fooling around.

In the ride, Goku and Chi-Chi were thinking. "Hey honey, why do you think King Yemma wants to see us?" she asked.

"I don't know, chi, maybe we got in trouble," he said.

"How could we get in trouble if we haven't done anything," Chi-Chi said that something came to mind. "Oh, Goku you don't think he's calling us to tells us one of our boys is, here do you?" she asked with some tears getting to her eyes. Goku looked at his wife surprised.

"No, Chi-Chi doesn't say that," he told her wiping her tears. "Plus, I can still feel Gohan and Goten there a bit weak but still there," he told her. Chi-Chi smiled and enjoyed the ride. She had gotten used to it.

When they arrived, they went straight to King Yemma's desk? "Hey, King Yemma," Goku told him.

"Why Goku, Chi-Chi I have great news," he said.

"What is it?" Chi-Chi said. Then they both saw Hercule, like always Chi-Chi was the one to display anger even if she had it control, she still didn't like the man. Goku looked at Hercule but didn't say anything.

"Well, you see this man after consideration and all the things you two have done her the Kami's decided that they would trade his life for both of yours," King Yemma told them.

"Wait so that means we get to go back to our kids?" Chi-Chi asked. Goku was happy.

"We get to see everybody and get to help Gohan with Cell," Goku said.

"Yes, now go on I'll send a message to Dende to receive you." King Yemma said. "Oh, and Goku try not to come back to early." he joked. Goku rubbed his hand behind his head and walked with Chi-Chi as they went to the place so they could go back.

_In the Lookout_

Dende had just received the news from King Yemma and was surprised but happy at the same time. He went to meet them once they came back.

With Bubba and the others, they kept seeing the place ball and things were still not good which gave Videl one of the craziest ideas ever to come to her mind. She excused herself from the others telling them that she had to go and 'mourn the death of her father' with all the other Okaying her, she left. But she didn't go to the room assign to her; she went down the lookout to be the boys were at. She needed to help them, and she knew she could. Maybe not at all but she could help, like Mirai with the Cell Juniors. Plus, Vegeta and Trunks had thought her how to fly and she had been practicing.

She went down the tower and toward the action.

With the others, they heard Dende coming and didn't turn until someone said. "Hey, guys how you are doing?" Bulma turned first and saw Goku.

"Goku, Chi-Chi, what are you guys doing here?" she asked. She went to hug them like everyone else.

"Well, the Kami's gave us a second chance to live thanks to the fact that Hercule died," Goku explains.

"So that man did something right," Bulma said.

"I guess so, but he was dead," Chi-Chi told her.

 _Back in The Battlefield_.

All the z-warriors were beaten, Mirais was getting beat by the three Cell Juniors and he saw one of them get incredibly close, until someone kicked him away. Mirai was thinking it was Piccolo or one of the guys but couldn't believe his eyes when he saw. "Videl," he said with his mouth wide open.

"Yeah, I know stupid, but I wanted to help, you guys looked like you needed It," she replied.

"Gohan is going to kill you," Mirai said. In a way he was right Gohan was fighting Cell when he noticed something was wrong than he saw her.

"What in the world is she doing here?" he asked himself. He continued to fight but had the same thought that Vegeta did on why she was here in the first place. The good thing was that after Hercule was killed the cameras got destroyed by the strength they all had.

"Oh, I see another fighter and it's a girl," Cell said and threw a Ki straight to Videl. Mirai moved her out of the way so both didn't get hit.

_Back at The Lookout_

Lime was the first to notice what was happening since she wasn't with Chi-Chi and Goku.

"OH MY GOD, Videl!" she screamed. Bulma was surprised.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Videl is in the battlefield, Cell just tried to hit her with a blast," she said. Everybody came to see and were surprised to see Videl there fighting with the boys against the Cell Juniors. Goku knew it was time to act.

"I'm going," he said.

"Be careful Goku," Chi-Chi told him and he nodded.

"I will I don't want to put my family in pain," he said. With that, he went flying down Korin saw him and threw him another batch of sensu beans he had left. "Thanks, Korin," Goku said.

_In the Battlefield_

Videl was fighting just as hard but Gohan concentrated on his match because he knew what would happen if he made one mistake. The cell had been trying to hurt Videl but couldn't two of his little Cells have been taken out by Piccolo, then two more by Mirai and Videl. This kind of pissed him off.

"I see this girl is important," Cell said to Gohan. They weren't paying attention when Cell threw a Ki-beam to Videl and all that Gohan saw was her body glowing with the Ki. Piccolo had thrown another one to block it, so she didn't die but did feel the Ki blast hit her throwing her to the ground unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos


	16. The End of The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohan makes a decision.

**Oh No He Didn’t**

**Sixteen: The End of the Battle**

_Last Chapter_

"I see this girl is important," Cell said to Gohan. They weren't paying attention when Cell threw a Ki-beam to Videl and all that Gohan saw was her body glowing with the Ki. Piccolo had thrown another one to block it, so she didn't die but did felt the Ki blast hit her throwing her to the ground unconscious.

Gohan was in shock he couldn't believe it had happened that Videl had been hurt, granted she was still alive, but it wasn't good. He got mad and went to knock down Cell it wasn't that big but gave him enough time to go check on her.

"Videl, wake up," he said.

Piccolo put a hand on his shoulder. "She is still alive, Gohan only knocked out, go beat Cell," he said. Gohan got up and got pissed because he didn't want any damage to come to Videl.

Cell got up not knowing what exactly hit him until he noticed Gohan, his Cell juniors were still causing some damage to the ones that were left. He then felt a presence and he couldn't believe it.

"He is supposed to be dead,"

All the Z-fighters notice the presence that even Vegeta and Frieza froze for a bit from their fight.

"Kakarot," Vegeta said. Sure, enough Goku arrived with them.

"Hey guys," he waved at them. They were really surprised but Goku walked to every one of them to give them a sensu bean. He knew he was there to help but not be the savior that was Gohan's job now. He gave Gohan a sensu bean and he couldn't say anything.

"How did you come back?" Gohan asked. Goku smiled.

“It appears they planned on Hercule dying to give me and your mother our lives back," he replied. Goku grabbed Gohan's shoulder. "I'll take care of Videl, go on and take care of Cell," Goku told him. Gohan nodded.

Goku began to help the guys with the cell juniors in taking the rest of them out. All the z-fighters were done except for Vegeta and Gohan who happened to have their hand busy.

_Vegeta Vs. Frieza_

Vegeta was getting not only tired but pissed off. In a way he happy he could fight Goku later but right now he was taking revenge in his people. On the person that had destroyed his family but not only that, Kakarot had beaten him- not killed- his son had destroyed. Now he wanted his revenge.

Vegeta hit Frieza into the wall on the other side of the mountain. He was angry, had turned into a Super Saiyan two-and-a-half. He could feel all the power from it and knew something might happen.

“What is it monkey can't handle me?" Frieza mocked. Vegeta got angry. He remembered Frieza's battle with his son and couldn't take the fact that his son took him out when the revenge was his.

He got angry enough that each hit was packing much more of a wallop than he expected. Frieza was surprised by it and was doing a death ball and threw it at Vegeta. Vegeta saw it coming and did a Final Flash strong enough to throw the thing into orbit not damaging anything at all.

The only thing going through his mind was the fact that he wanted to protect his family. It wasn't the thirst of the battle anymore. Believing him or not and he knew the only one to believe him would be Bulma. He had changed; sure, he was still easily angered and trained to the worst. But he did it to protect his family to keep them safe something he, unfortunately, learned from Kakarot and his brats.

Vegeta than felt a surge of power and went straight to Frieza coming with a Final Flash strong enough and killing him the same way he got killed in Namek.

_Gohan vs. Cell_

Gohan and Cell had a staredown. "It seems Frieza was weaker than I thought," Cell said.

"You haven't changed from the monster you have been," he said.

“I am rather flattered," Cell replied and they went at it. Cell hit Gohan first throwing him into the mountain but Gohan got up immediately and held his ground kicking him hard in the stomach.

“It's time I became stronger.” Cell said and began to power up, into the fake Saiyan stage, Gohan smirked because it still wasn't strong enough. Gohan got instance and began to power up. The ground began shaking and all the inhabitants were surprised. Cell was in shock in front of him was not the kind of before but a man with long gold hair, no eyebrows and he looked more dangerous than before.

“Do you like me as well Cell?" Gohan said. His voice was deep, and he was in control. "We end this now," he said and went straight to Cell. Cell was into much shocked but when he got hit, it brought everything to mind. He protected himself and the battle was on. Gohan threw Cell like a rag doll into the mountain but didn't let him escape as he went, to get him, and hit him hard in the jaw.

Throwing him to the sky, he went down to get him into a Kamehameha stance. He hit cell with it, and he disappeared. Gohan went to check on the guys who happened to be still a bit beat up but okay. He congratulated everyone and went to Videl, who barely got up. He was careful in touching her and she only smiled at him.

"Gohan, I don't think it is done," Goku said. Gohan got up looking at his dad straight in the eyes.

"Dad is good to see you, now transport everyone to Kami’s lookout," Gohan said seriously.

"But, Gohan, what are…" Gohan put his hand up so his dad couldn't finish.

"For once, do what I say please?" Again, like seven years ago Cell came back all fat and ready to blow up the planet. Goku just nodded.

Gohan ran toward Videl and kissed her deeply. It shouldn’t have surprised them, but Gohan knew that his decision would not be the best.

"I'm going to miss you," he said. He nodded to everyone and hugged Goten tightly.

Goku and the others disappeared. Gohan knew this was it. He got Cell and Transported to a planet that had been unoccupied for a long time. He put Cell there and the only thing that was heard was a large explosion in the cosmos.

_In the Lookout_

Videl fell to the floor crying her eyes out. She felt Gohan die to save all the people of this world. She knew she wasn't the only one. Chi-Chi his mom was crying hard enough but knew the reasons behind it. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and it was Goten that was crying too, but he held it in.

"Don't cry, Videl we can still bring him back to life," he said. Videl looked at him and hugged him close. Goku got close to them and smiled.

"Goten, Videl we won't be able to bring Gohan to life soon," he said. "The dragon balls were used, and we need to wait, a year to bring him back," he felt sad to tell them that but Goku knew he had too.

So even though everyone down there were having fun and celebrating, in the lookout like seven years ago were in pain and crying.


	17. The Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohan makes some decisions, Videl and Gohan live their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually the first story I wrote a long time ago. I decided to add it here and it is also in fanfiction.net under the same name so if you see it anywhere else, I didn't add it. I will probably add the other story in the fandom. I hope you guys like the story.

**Oh No He Didn’t**

**Seventeen: Last**

**Last Chapter**

Videl fell to the floor crying her eyes out. She felt Gohan die to save all the people of this world. She knew she wasn't the only one. Chi-Chi his mom was crying hard enough but knew the reasons behind it. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and it was Goten that was crying too, but he held it in.

"Don't cry, Videl we can still bring him back to life," he said. Videl looked at him and hugged him close. Goku got close to them and smiled.

"Goten, Videl we won't be able to bring Gohan to life soon," he said. "The dragon balls were used, and we need to wait, a year to bring him back," he felt sad to tell them that but Goku knew he had too.

So even though everyone down there were having fun and celebrating, in the lookout like seven years ago were in pain and crying.

**In the Lookout**

Everyone was waiting, well Goku and Vegeta were for anything to happen for Cell to return. It wasn't until King Kai talked to them and told them that Cell had already been sent to the otherworld. He still didn't know anything about Gohan, yet. So, everyone even though sad for Gohan's death were happy. Dende walked to Goku and the rest to talk to them.

"Guys, we can go to Namek and ask to borrow their dragon balls so we can bring Gohan back," everyone looked at him. Goku nodded got everyone who wanted to go, which was basically everyone, except for the girls except for Videl who wanted to go, and Instant Transported to New Namek.

**New Namek**

The namekians were surprised to see so many people there but when they saw it was Goku and their friends they let it go. Dende went to talk to them and they agreed to help considering it was Gohan. Videl was in shock to see everything and the people that looked a lot like Piccolo. But she didn't say anything. The sky darkened and Porunga came out.

Dende made the wish to bring everyone back that were killed by Cell and Frieza. Porunga told them it was done but he couldn't bring back Hercule for some politics in the otherworld. Videl understood that.

"Dende wish him to take Gohan to the earth checking station," Goku him. Dende did it and then asked to bring Gohan back to life. Porunga than said.

" **That wish cannot bring granted, the one named Gohan doesn't want to be brought back to life,"** he said. Everyone looked at each other.

"Why?" Dende asked.

" **He says he wants to train in the other world,"** he said. With that they let him go.

When they got back to earth well Videl was pretty pissed off, she couldn't understand why Gohan didn't want to come back yet. To fight, what the heck was his problem? She saw that the others understood very well that. She just didn't know the reason behind it.

**A Few Days Later**

Everyone was surprised to see the people that got killed back but didn't say anything. Since they were celebrating the Killing of Cell and Frieza. The weird thing was that some in a delusion still were happy for Hercule since they claimed that if it wasn't for him Cell wouldn't have been killed. It was something that Videl didn't get at all.

Videl on the other hand had been invited by Chi-Chi and Goku to stay with them now since she didn't have a home to go to. Sure, she could go back to the mansion but decided not to she didn't like it.

The weird thing was that when they all arrive, they were welcome with a huge home; it was almost as big a Capsule Corp. It was then that Goten explains that Gohan would come there with him and got to building the house and adding things to it. They had enough rooms that had different things. Gohan even had a GR for their home and a bigger dining room for Chi-Chi. All the photos from before Chi-Chi and Goku were their plus some more of Gohan and Goten.

She was given her own room which she got to decorate and got to train with Goku and Goten.

**Back at Capsule Corps.**

Bulma was in her office and wondered if Goku and Chi-Chi were happy with their new house. Gohan had told her about it and the plans he had with it. It had been something he wanted so when he and Goten could move in once he turned eighteen would have somewhere to go. He had explained that it wasn't to be rude to her, but he wanted to have some independence and wanted to give Goten a safe home. That and he did miss Mount Pouz. She understood and helped him even with some adds, like a girl touch.

"I am going to miss them," she whispered. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the voice of Vegeta.

"I'm not Kakarot's youngest brat comes to visit every damn day," he grunted. It was true Goten did come to play with Trunks every day and Goku came to spar with Vegeta and Mirai. The son's family and Videl came there almost every day to talk to her, caught up- in Chi-Chi' place- and other stuff.

**In School**

Videl couldn't shake some students off since they kept asking where she had been. She was this close to blurting out that she didn't run away but didn't dare too, it was a way to cope with her dad's loss. Now she didn't have any parents sure she had enough money but didn't have parents. She was rather thankful to Goku and Chi-chi for letting her stay in their home. She felt safe there. The only thing that bothered her still, and she hadn't gotten over was the reason Gohan stayed in the other world. She had to wait a year for him to be back. It worried her that he wouldn't be here to graduate with her, Mirai and Lime.

Even though Mirai had told her that Gohan could make up for it online and already had a job in Capsule Corps. In other words, he already had a fortune accumulated for some of the work he did. Still, she just wanted him back.

"Come on Videl, tell us where you were?" Sharpner demanded. Videl threw him a glare.

"None of your business," she replied.

"Okay, so where are you staying now," he demanded again. Videl got too pissed off already and threw a punch straight at his face.

"I will make it clear one more time if you or anyone else ask me about the stuff I don't want to talk about I will punch your daylights out," she growled.

After that well it was clear that they weren't going to get anything out of Videl, and they didn't try either. It freaked them out, something they did notice was that she stayed around Mirai and Lime more.

Their lives were going that way for the next twelve months.

**A Year Later**

All the Z-fighters had gathered in the Lookout to summon Shenron and bring Gohan back to life. The most expectant was Videl-of course- and his family. With the seven dragon balls gathered. Goku called him.

"Shenron, I summon you!" the sky went dark and the dragon came out.

" **Speak, I will grant any two wishes that are in my power,"** Shenron's voice boomed.

"I wish for Gohan to be brought back to life," Goku said. Shenron's eyes glowed red.

" **Your wish has been granted,"** everyone looked around to see where Gohan was, he was behind Videl, but she hadn't seen him and told them to be quiet. Goku told Shenron, that would be the only wish they would make. King Kai had told him that Hercule could not be brought back since the Kai's had chosen that.

Gohan grabbed Videl's shoulder and she turned seeing a different Gohan. He still looked the same but more mature and stronger. The first things that came were the tears and anger.

"Gohan, you jerk, why didn't you come back when they told you too!" she cried and Gohan just held her there. Not saying anything at all. "You could have you know, ask that blue guy your dad told me and Goten about, so he could let you talk to us,"

"I couldn't do that," he told her, by this time they were alone since everyone had left to Capsule Corps.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I was training with another Kai, and didn't see King Kai much," he replied. Then out of nowhere he just grabbed Videl and kissed her. Once they stopped, he smiled. 'I missed you," he said. He grabbed her waist and went down to Capsule Corps.

**Capsule Corps.**

They arrived to see all the fighters having fun. "Hey, Gohan is good to see you," Goku came to tell him. Something Videl was noticing was that the Z-fighters were treating Gohan as if he just came back from a trip instead of being dead. Gohan left her so he could go with his friends and the boys.

"What's wrong Videl?" Bulma asked her.

"Why are you guys acting so happy as if, Gohan had not been dead for a year?" Videl asked. Bulma smiled and winked at Chi-Chi from the other side. Chi-Chi walked over and they stood together looking at the boys play fighting.

"Well besides being something all of us are used to seeing people dying and coming to life," Bulma stated.

"Why should we be miserable?" Chi-chi asked her. "It was something I learned in the otherworld, see I was given another chance sure I still worry crazy about my boys, but understand is something they do, and they won’t stop doing it," Chi-chi explains.

"So, we treat each fight as something they will come back from," Bulma let out. Videl kind of understood and they went to the boys. Goten and Trunks were playing with Mirai and Gohan catching up. Videl was happy she could see it. The Z-fighters proved to be something fascinating and normal in a weird sense of the word. Not that she minded it was nice.

"You know thinking too much might be dangerous," Gohan joked from her side.

"Not, funny Gohan, and you still have a lot of explaining to do," she told him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Who were you training with?" she asked.

"I can't tell you that, but he was good, so don't worry," Gohan replied. "How is the crime-fighting?'

"Fine, Mirai, Goten, and sometimes Trunks go to help me," she replied.

"So how do you like your new home?" he asked.

"It's fine even better now," she replied. Gohan smiled and it was the huge Son smile that made Videl's stomach have butterflies. "You should smile like that more often," she commented, and they just stood there watching everything and everyone.

**_Many Years Later_ **

Over the year’s thing has changed Gohan had just like Mirai and Lime told Videl, he caught up on everything. He was working full time with Capsule Corp and still trained like it was no other. The other thing was that he and Videl had become a couple, Videl had begun to use the money from Hercule to help other actual fighting students to learn. She and Gohan were able to convince Vegeta and Kakarot to train.

They finished school and Gohan finally asked Videl for her hand in marriage, which ended with a large party for everyone. It was made to both Chi-Chi’s and Bulma’s plans to go without a hitch. Mirai and Lime got married a few months after as well.

It wasn’t long before Videl got pregnant and they had their little daughter Pan. She was the joy to their parents and if both Gohan and Videl still fought crime once it’s a while, it was between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it, thank you for those that commented, those that read it and those that left a kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters just the plot. Leave comments and kudos.


End file.
